Left Behind
by angelcolbert
Summary: Bella was abandoned by the Cullens. Left alone and afraid, who will be the one who returns to offer her comfort? Will she find safety in her protector or just another danger?
1. Chapter 1

Left Behind

 **Bella's Point of View**

It was just another day. I faked it as best as I was able. I went to school, made dinner, did my homework, went out with Angela on occasion, and even went to the reservation. I did my best to appear normal... or normal enough.

Dad would like the meatloaf, salad and apple pie that I was making for this evening. One of us should be genuinely happy.

After dinner, I went up to my room. I had homework to do but more importantly, I was sick of playing happy. I was sick of playing normal. It was eight o'clock by the time I finished my homework. After that, I sat on my bed. Memories flashed through my mind: Edward and I in the meadow, Edward holding me so close at my birthday party, Jasper's black eyes as he tried to attack me. The memories went on and on. Alice bouncing her way over to hug me on our first introduction, Rosalie's cold stare, Jasper's quiet presence, Emmett's bear hugs and on and on.

Tears ran down my face and I didn't bother wiping them away. I felt so lost. Not one of the family came to say goodbye. Instead, they passed the story they went off to LA. Sunny LA, the last place they would ever go.

I hoped they had told Jasper I forgave him. I hope he didn't hold himself responsible. It was never his fault.

I saw their faces in my mind: Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Carlile, Emmet, and Esme.

Laying down I cried myself to sleep as their faces flashed through my mind.

 **Jasper's Point of View**

Alice disapproved strongly of what I was doing. She said we promised Edward that we wouldn't contact Bella Swan again. I hadn't discussed it with the rest of the family. Their opinion made no difference. I thought she deserved better. As I ghosted across the snow I thought of her face as I tried to attack her. It was strangely unafraid.

As for Edward's determination, the overgrown schoolboy could deal with it. He was selfish to leave Bella and take away her family without even a goodbye to begin with. I had more honor. I would make this right, somehow.

The trees flew by. It wouldn't be long and I would be back in Forks, a place I never thought I'd be again. Forks had appeal and it felt like I was being drawn back to the sleepy little town.

The draw was like nothing I ever felt before. I ran faster. My feet barely touched the ground. There wasn't even a trail of snow behind me.

I was pulled to the Swan house. I climbed a tree that allowed me a good view of the house. Something was wrong. Bella was home. I could see her in the kitchen preparing dinner but her emotions were confusing. They weren't as strong as they used to be. Not as poignant. Her movements were different too. She'd always been clumsy but she had been bouncy. She shuffled now.

As Bella called Charlie for dinner her voice was monotone. She ate robotically, not speaking. Doing dishes in the same way. What had we done to Bella? I feared there was more wrong than I anticipated when I set out on this mission.

My mind was a mix of worry and guilt as I hunted. Bella was little more than a zombie and it was down to me. I shouldn't have let Alice or Edward discourage this trip. I could hardly believe what Bella had become.

I arrived back at the house and found Bella still in her bedroom. Her sobs were barely audible, even to vampire ears, but I heard her cry until her breathing slowed and eventually she fell into a restless sleep.

Sitting in the tree I began to plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion

Jasper's Point of View

The next day I followed Bella. I needed to know the extent of the damage our family had done. Her muted emotions were obvious as she pretended to be happy. Her laughter was a moment too late. Her smiles didn't reach her eyes. She shuffled with her head down between classes. From my perch in the tree I wished I could take her in my arms and make it all better then shook myself from the thought.

Eventually school was over. Bella came out smiling and laughing with Jessica. It was only after Jessica left that Bella's smile fell away as if it had never been. She got into her rusted behemoth of a truck and carefully drove home. I followed, increasingly worried. What had we done to Bella and was I even capable of helping her?

Unsure of my ability, I called Alice to fill her in on the state of her friend and try to solicit her help.

"Jazz, Bella isn't our concern. Your concern should be our relationship. You've just left me here. You need to sort out your priorities and come home."

Alice's harsh words left me breathless, but I would not leave Bella in the state she was in. Alice was wrong.

"I'm staying Alice. Our leaving did this to Bella and it's our job to put it right. Come help me. You were her best friend after all."

"She's just a human Jazz. She'll get over it. I'm not waiting on you to return forever you know while you comfort Edward's pet human. Fashion week is next week and you'd better be back to go with me."

"I'll be back after I've helped Bella."

"Then you might as well not come back at all."

Alice ended the call and I felt cut adrift. I couldn't loose Alice no matter how callous she was being and I couldn't walk out on trying to help Bella, not when I saw the damage or leaving had left her with. She was barely living, and that was mostly faked to please those around her.

I ran. I ran from Alice's heartless words. I ran from Bella's broken smile. I ran to think. Was it worth possibly loosing Alice to try to help Bella. No matter which way I analyzed the situation, I had to stay. Honor, duty, the girl that we had broken hopefully not beyond repair all demanded it. After taking down a deer and steeling myself for the accusations to come, I began the run back to Bella's house, and the broken soul that resided there.

It took an hour to be back in my tree again. Charlie's cruiser wasn't home and Bella wasn't making dinner yet. I decided this was as good a time as any to make my apology and see if she would even speak to me.

Knocking on the door, I felt nervous of the reception I would receive. She could just slam the door in my face. Yet, I knocked and waited.

The door opened and Bella just stared at me. There was no horror, no fear in her emotions. Suddenly, even for a vampire, Bella launched herself at me. I stopped breathing. Her arms were around my neck and she sobbed into my shirt. I couldn't understand what she was mumbling for her sobs. Picking her up I carried her inside, closing the door behind us and placed her on Charlies leather couch. She didn't let go of me.

I caught a few of her words between her sobs, "You're back... I never thought...Why did you..."

"Breathe Bella" I encouraged her. "We have plenty of time to talk, just breathe and calm down a bit" I used my gift cautiously and sent calm into her. Finally her sobs quieted and she pulled away from me fractionally.

"Are you real?" she asked, touching my face.

"Yes Bella, I'm real." Her touch calmed me and her both it seemed.

"Are you back for good or are you...leaving again soon?"

"I'm back for a while. I came to apologize to you. For my attack; for the way we left, all of it."

"Jasper the attack was never your fault, I never blamed you. I told Ed, I told Edward to tell you that. You felt all their thirst, all their hunger. You are the strongest of them."

I sat back quickly. I had never considered that feeling all of their thirsts could lead to my slip-ups. Why didn't Alice see that? Why didn't the others?

"Jasper," Bella asked, "Are you ok?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you are extremely perceptive Bella?"

I was having no trouble with the smell of her blood now. Of course, she hadn't cut herself, but even if she did I thought I could maintain control. Why was being in her proximity so much easier at this moment? It was true I had just fed, but even then."

"I'm sorry Jasper but Charlie will be home soon. Will you stay while I make his dinner?"

"Sure Bella, I'll go when he get's home. What do you think of me coming back to talk to you tonight?"

"Thank you Jasper, I'd like that." 

Watching Bella prepare food was both fascinating and disgusting. Normal food cooking smelled horrible to vampires. Yet it brought back memories of his mother teaching him to cook over the cooking fire in their small home. It was a good memory.

"So is Alice here too Jasper?" Bella asked quietly.

How did Jasper explain to Bella that her best friend wanted nothing to do with her any more. That she was "Just a human?"

"No I came on my own. I don't think Alice and I are still together" Jasper said with a slight flinch.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I didn't mean to bring up something hurtful to you." Bella said reaching out to touch his hand.

The comfort was nice. He was the one with the emotional control. He kept the emotions in the house from getting too strong. Often that left him being the one to bring comfort.

"So you're on you're own for now?" Bella asked. "Where is the rest of your family?"

"Most of us are in Canada, Bella but if you're asking about Edward, I don't know where he is. He left after we got to Canada."

"I don't really want to talk about Edward, he's hurt me for the last time, I meant everyone else."

"Well, we haven't decided where to go yet. We're staying at our house in Canada till we decide what our next move is. Carslile isn't even working at the moment."

"I miss everyone Jasper. Why didn't you at least say goodbye?"

"Because we listened to the idiot of the family, Bella."

Surprisingly Bella laughed and Jasper could feel her genuine mirth with his gift. This wasn't some faked emotion. This was real. Perhaps Jasper could help her after all.

Charlie drove up then and Jasper said goodbye quickly and disappeared up the stairs and presumably out a window.

 **Bella's Point of View**

Emotion... it had been gone so long from her life that it was both scary and a rush to have real feelings again. Jasper's presence was a gift and a gift that wouldn't last. Like last time he could disappear at any moment and she had to prepare herself for that. She couldn't get too close or too dependent on the emotions he engendered in her.

After dinner, which surprisingly wasn't as much of a chore as she expected, Bella went upstairs to do her homework. Things may be crazy right now but school was still real and she couldn't leave her work undone. She laughed quietly when she realized the chapter she was reading for History was on the Civil War. She made notes as she read and wondered just what Jasper would think of what history had to say of the war.

Finishing her homework earlier than usual Bella didn't know what to do with herself. She didn't have the urge to relive memories of Edward. She was sick of crying over him. He didn't even stay with the family after he made them leave her, the jerk. He could have gone off on his own if he wanted to leave her so badly. He didn't need to take her family too.

So instead of dwelling on Edward, Bella thought about Jasper. Why hadn't she talked to him more when the Cullens were around? Bella knew Edward thought he was dangerous, but she hadn't gotten the feeling she was in danger from him today. He was always a quiet presence with the family, when he was there. Not invisible, but not part of things. Bella quickly decided that she'd use the little time she had with Jasper to get to know him as she hadn't been allowed all those months.

Cracking her window open for the first time in months Bella got ready for bed then settled in with a book to wait on Jasper's return.

 **Jasper's Point of View**

Jasper sat in his perch in the tree basking in the genuine emotions coming from Bella's room. He was afraid his presence might affect her negatively or not help at all but it seemed him being here was doing something good for Bella.

Perceptive Bella. She seemed to see through everyone right into their soul. He wondered if it was a gift that would increase if she became a vampire and then stopped himself. Edward was gone. Why would she want to become a vampire now? The question still pushed at him. Would Bella be a gifted vampire? What part of her would become magnified into a gift; her quiet mind or her perceptive eyes?

A chuckle coming from Bella's room disturbed his thoughts. What had she found to laugh at. He looked harder into her room. What would be amusing in a History book of all things? Did she share his love of history?

It wasn't long before she was going to shower and change clothes for the night and Jasper found himself eager to speak to her more. He sent Charlie to sleep on the couch in the living room and after she had settled in tapped on her window.

Bella motioned him in with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's Point of View

He was back. He didn't disappear. I didn't kid myself that he would stay long or that I was more than just a distraction but he was back for now.

"Hi Jasper, I was just reading about the civil war for history and thought of you. History is a whole lot more interesting if you know someone who lived through it."

"I imagine that would make it a tiny bit more interesting."

"So how long are you in town for Jasper?" Bella asked as she steeled herself.

"I don't know yet. Until I've come what I came to do I guess"

Bella looked at him questioningly, "What could you possibly have to do here Jasper, all your family is in another Canada and everyone but me thinks you're gone?"

Jasper took Bella's hands gently into his and a current passed through him into her, "That's the point Bella. You know that I'm here. I'm not going to abandon you."

"Don't make promises Jasper. I can't let myself believe. Just tell me about you tonight. What was it like to be in the civil war? Where did you go next? Let me get to know you."

"I don't really want to tell you horror stories before bed Bella, can it hold for tomorrow?"

"Ok then, tell me things I don't know about you, that should be easy enough as I know so little." Bella challenged.

"Let's see...I play guitar, I'm the one who does our fake ID's when it's time to move on. That's my niche in the family, to make us disappear. My real name isn't Hale and I can play piano. I like to read history, I have even written a book or two."

"What is your real name?"

"Whittlock."

"So what is everyone else's niche in the family?"

"Rosalie usually notices first when people aren't believing our ages any more. She's also an excellent mechanic."

"She would have left my truck in pieces." Bella laughed.

"Maybe, Emmett makes sure no one can find traces of us on the computer. He keeps pictures of us off the internet and helps us stay inconspicuous that way. Esme finds and renovates houses for us in whatever city we are going to live in. Carslile is friends with our police force so he keeps in contact with them."

"You mean the Volturi?"

"Edward didn't leave out much when he told you about our world did he?"

"No, I thought of going to them and asking to be changed so I could follow after Edward initially, be his equal."

"Bella you must never go to the Volturi. You must never let on you know about us. They would kill us all. Edward broke our main law telling you what we are. At least he and Carslile would be killed along with you."

If he had a heart it would be beating overtime. She thought about going to Italy? They would all be killed if she had. Edward was an idiot not changing her and leaving her the way he did.

"It wasn't just to be Edward's equal Jasper. The quilute wolves have been protecting me from Victoria. Someday they are going to fail and I'm going to die. I'm not going to get a normal human life. Any day now, any night, Victoria will find me. I thought I might be able to protect myself if they changed me. I may not have been doing a good job living, but I don't want to die."

Jasper scooped Bella up in his arms as tears began to streak her cheeks. "It will never happen" Jasper said. "I won't let it."

At this Bella cried harder. "Why do you all want to leave me helpless?"

"Bella I meant Victoria will never get to you not that I'd never let you be changed."

As Bella quieted I sent her slow doses of lethargy to help her sleep. Tucking her underneath her covers, I pulled out my phone.

"On my way already" was all Peter said before hanging up on me.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper's Point of View

I always wondered why Edward would watch Bella while she was sleeping. In truth it had seemed a little creepy to me to intrude on someone when they were at their most vulnerable, especially before she was aware he was there. Now here he sat in her rocking chair listening to her sleep talking himself.

"Don't go. No Jasper Stay... 2 loaves of bread..."

Something changed in him as she begged him in her dreams to stay. He felt like he was rising from a lifetime underwater. He would protect her at all costs. Even Alice wasn't as important as protecting her. His family, his friends, all came second to her. She might never believe him, but he was hers.

When the danger was over, when she wasn't dependent on him, he would tell her how he felt. It would give her power over him, over his very happiness but he would hope she might feel some small measure of what he felt for her.

Pulling out his phone he barked "Jenks, I need a six month rental as close to the following address as you can manage and I need it by tomorrow..." He wasn't going to stay at the Cullen house. That place had too many bad memories for Bella, for him too if he thought about it. A rental would be the better choice for Bella's comfort and his own.

He knew from her past with Edward that it didn't take much to impress Bella and she didn't really like flashy things. A simple rental would be sufficient to their needs. He would need a base here. Someplace that was his where he could store his stuff. The stuff, he thought with some displeasure that he needed to reclaim from the Cullen house. He only brought a back pack with him. He hadn't even brought his guitar.

He had left in a hurry. With Edward's edict and Alice's censure he was afraid of the rest of the family trying to dissuade him from what he knew he must do, what Bella deserved.

One hurdle crossed and Peter on his way, he settled in to guard Bella for the night. True, it could have been done just as well from outside but outside he wouldn't hear her sighs and murmurs so clearly. He wouldn't be able to recover her when she kicked her blankets off while she was dreaming. He wouldn't be beside her.

What would Peter think of Bella, what would Bella think of him? It might be a disaster in the making but he and Peter were enough alike that he thought Bella would like him even if he was a bit earthier. He'd tried to get Peter to control his mouth for a century. It wasn't going to happen. Their meeting would be interesting in any case. He hoped they got along or it was going to be very difficult to get Peter to guard her when he had to hunt, or when he went to chase Victoria to ground.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. Looking at Bella's dreaming face he wished he could join her in her sleep. It looked appealing. He didn't remember human sleep or much really of his human life. He was one of the lucky ones. Some vampires remembered all of their human life and spent eternity mourning those that had died while they remained forever frozen. He pitied them when he thought about it. Better to forget what was than dwell on it for eternity, however long that turned out to be.

Suddenly a face appeared in the window. Jasper crouched in defense in front of Bella's bed, a growl escaping before he recognized Peter at the window. Bella stirred in her sleep and he quickly sent more lethargy her way. Opening the window Jasper jumped from Bella's window to the ground.

The man had blonde hair and the red eyes of a human hunter. He was one or two inches taller than Jasper and appeared about twenty years of age. He was dressed in jeans and a paint spotted button up shirt that was rolled up at the elbows.

"She's human Jasper"

"Yes"

"I just didn't see that she was human. Sometimes I know more about stuff before I get to you."

"She's also mine but doesn't know it yet. There's probably a lot you don't know with this one."

"So let's turn her and fix the problem."

"She would disagree but her humanity isn't the problem. We killed someone while protecting Bella and now his mate has her sights set on ending Bella."

"So it's a protection detail?"

"It's whatever it has to be to see her safe enough that I can ask if she shares my feelings Peter. She's the one."

"She'd recognize you as her mate if you changed her."

"Not yet Peter. Not till I know she's not doing it out of a desire to stay safe."

"Wow, she really is the one. You'd stay with her as a human wouldn't you."

"I'd stay with her however she'd have me."

"Ok what do you need?"

"First hide the car then find a place you can guard the house from. I'll introduce you tomorrow."

"I get to meet Ms. Right."

"Yes, but behave and it's Bella, Peter, Bella Swan."

"Wasn't that old Eddie's"

"Watch it Peter. But yes. She was dating Edward before the entire family abandoned her."

"Got it, let me find a place to stash the car. I'll text you when I'm in place."

I jumped back into the window only to be surprised that Bella had fought off the lethargy and was wide awake with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why did you leave?"

"Peter just got here. I went down to talk to him. Go back to sleep. I'm here now"

"You won't leave again?" Bella questioned.

"No Darlin' I won't leave you again. Want some help getting to sleep?"

"You'll be here in the morning?"

"Yes, I'll be here in the morning."

"Yes please."

I held her hand and she gripped mine firmly enough for me to feel while I sent her back to sleep. Perhaps she had some feelings for me already I wondered. Stupid, she's just scared to be alone with Victoria on the loose I chastised myself. Still, I could hope. She pulled my hand to her chest and gripped it with both hands as she was sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper's Point of View

Bella awoke slowly the next morning. Her hair, usually a wavy ripple down her back had revealed a tendency to curl overnight and was adorably mussed. As her eyes opened she squeezed his hand even harder and abruptly let go.

"I'm sorry Jasper I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright Darlin. You're Dad is already gone. Would you like to have a human minute while I make you some breakfast?"

"You don't have to do that Jasper, I can have cereal"

"Actually I was hoping to introduce you to Peter too. What do you think? Are you ready to meet another vampire?"

"You'll be with me" Bella clarified

"I'll be right there."

"Then I'd love to meet your friend. I'll get dressed too before I come down"

He chuckled, don't bother on my account.

"Men," Bella muttered as she passed him on the way to the bathroom.

Jasper could have burst out laughing. Her face was so red. Instead of embarrassing her further he went down to the kitchen where Peter was already waiting.

"So what's for breakfast Master Chef?" Peter asked.

"I'm hoping she'll like omelets. I can do those." Jasper admitted with a small smile.

Searching in the fridge he found the ingredients he needed and got to work. By the time Bella came downstairs the kitchen was clean and he was putting a mushroom and cheese omelet on the table for her.

"That smells so good Jasper, thank you." Bella said as she came downstairs. She stopped as she saw Peter and came down the last few stairs just a little slower. Jasper ghosted over to the staircase to be beside her just as he'd promised.

"You must be Peter, it's nice to meet you. Thank you for coming to help me." Bella said with a hand outstretched.

"Do you usually shake hands with red eyed vampires Bella?" Peter asked.

"Nope, only when Jasper vouches for them. If he trusts you I trust you." She said while shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too little one," Peter said, "We'll make you safe again, don't you worry none."

"For the first time in a long time I'm not worried Peter. I am hungry though, excuse me" Bella excused herself

"What do you know so am I" Peter said.

Jasper started to growl.

"You'll have to find another picnic basket" Bella teased, "I think I'm gonna live for now if you don't mind."

Both Jasper and Peter burst into laughter as Bella started eating your omelet.

"You shouldn't cook for Charlie Jasper. He'd never let you leave if you cook everything like this." Bella said.

Peter and Jasper both sat down at the table.

"I'm going to have Peter take over guarding you at school today if that's ok Bella? I need to move some stuff to my new place and get a few other things done while you're at school today. That alright?"

"I didn't know you'd been guarding me!" Bella exclaimed.

"All the time since I got here three days ago."

"Anything I need to know Jasper," Peter asked.

"I'll give you instructions before you go," No need to remind Bella what they were protecting her against.

"You don't have to protect me from the truth you know," Bella said quietly. "I've known she was coming after me since Jake changed into a shapeshifter just after you guys left. They chase her all the way to Canada and she just comes back. They didn't know why until Jake mentioned it in front of me. Are you two sure you can take her? Jake says she has a talent for evasion. She's got wild red hair Peter. She's deadly and she's determined I'm going to die because her mate tried to kill me, almost succeeded to." Bella showed Peter the vampire bite scar, "Eddie the idiot sucked the venom out and a few months later left me completely defenseless."

Peter looked shocked, "Girl you're lucky to be alive"

"And it's your job today to keep her that way Peter. Danger is drawn to her like a magnet so keep an eye out for more than just Victoria. Any others of our kind, out of control cars, the sky is pretty much the limit.

"That's how I knew Edward was differerent. He saved me from getting smushed by a car Peter" Bella smiled at the memory. It didn't hurt so much.

"He stopped an out of control car from hitting you," Peter clarified.

"Yup, had me thinking he was a superhero straight from the pages of a comic book. I never would have guessed a family of vampires if Jacob hadn't told me the tribe's histories. Shocked him when I figured it out."

"Bella just go about your normal day. Peter will see you but you won't see him until school's over. If it's OK I'll have him ride back here with you in your truck."

"Whatever you think Jasper, this was an amazing omelet. Thank you." Bella said. "Want a ride to school Peter?"

"Yes m'lady I'd like that." Peter bowed.

"Comedian vampires, I've seen everything now." Bella laughed.

Peter tossed Jasper the keys to his truck and Bella tossed Peter her keys, "Careful, she's a senior citizen. Don't go above fifty-five."

Bella's Point of View

The ride to school was quiet but not uncomfortable. Peter watched her closely like there was something he wanted to say but he never said it. At school she just told him Goodbye and went on to her classes.

As school progressed through the day she found that she was genuinely enjoying herself despite the amount of homework she was given. At lunch she even sat with Jessica, Angela, Mike, and Ben. Their conversations, usually just tolerated, she actually enjoyed. She even ate a full lunch for the first time in months. Her laughter wasn't faked and her smiles weren't just to make others think she was normal. Don't count on him she reminded herself. He's only here temporarily. When Victoria dies he's gone, so is Peter so don't get attached to either of them. More soberly she went to her afternoon classes, making sure to take good notes and get all the homework assignments.

After school she walked quickly out to her truck. Peter was inside with her a second later. "Ready to go home?" He asked. "Ready," She confirmed.

A few minutes later they turned onto her street and she said "Dad's home, I don't know where Jasper is but Dad doesn't know about any of this."

"Alright," Peter said agreeably, "I'll be around watching. You're safe little one."

A single tear peaked from under her lashes, "Thanks Peter."

Exiting the truck quickly she walked inside "Hey Dad, I'm home." she called.

"That you Bella," Charlie replied.

"Just me Dad, Steak ok for dinner?"

"Don't bother Bella, I just got called into work, we've got some missing hikers I gotta go find." Charlie called

"Be careful. I'll leave you some dinner in the fridge."

"You gonna be ok here alone?"

"I'm fine Dad, I have a mountain of homework to do and I'll probably do some cooking as well."

"OK then," Charlie said, "Just stay out of the woods ok."

"No problem there."

As the door closed behind Charlie both Jasper and Peter appeared at her side.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's Point of View

"I'm gonna go rake a look around the area. Shout if you need me." Peter said

Bella's heart was beating frantically. She found herself staring into Jasper's eyes. He's only staying a little while she tried to caution herself. Yet she found her hand raising without her consent to cradle Jasper's face. To her surprise his hand mimicked the motion until her face rested in his cold palm. He closed the distance by one step then another. Bella's eyes closed. Then the door opened. Peter walked in as she jumped away.

"Sorry guys I forgot," and Peter looked around "my phone." He grabbed the device quickly and turned around leaving and closing the door behind him.

Bella was mortified by her behavior. "I'm sorry Jasper, I know I shouldn't and yet I do and I know it's wrong. What would Alice say?

"We should talk Bella," Jasper said calmly.

"Can't we just forget and I'll be more careful in the future?"

"Not this time Bella," Jasper insisted as he pulled her to the couch.

Jasper's Point of view

Was this a dream? Was only guilt holding her back? Could I even be this lucky?

"I talked to Alice today," I started. "I told her I wasn't coming back without my mate." he caressed Bella's face.

"But you and Alice are mates. You've been together longer than I've been alive," Bella argued.

"We were companions and yes we were lovers but we've never been mates Bella."

"I don't understand," Bella admitted.

"For vampires there is only one mate. There is one person who completes us, one person who loves us unconditionally and is a true eternal partner. I have been drawn back her since we left. I thought it was the cowardly way we left; the apology I owed you for my behavior at your birthday party, but it's not. I feel a pull to you because you are my other half."

"But Ed. Edward said he was my mate?" Bella asked.

"You were Edward's singer and he couldn't read your mind but a mate would never be able to leave you knowing what you were to each other."

"You left," Bella accused.

"I am so sorry Bella, if I'd had any idea I could have never left you but you were with Edward and I was with Alice and we were kept apart, never able to get to know each other, to see that it was each other we were searching for. I've wanted to come back since we left but Alice fought me and Edward made us all agree to stay away. I couldn't stay away any longer. Even if you'd slammed the door in my face I had to see you and now I know what you are to me I will never leave you again."

"Jasper, you left Alice?"

"Yes."

"And you say I'm your mate?"

"Yes."

"And you say you won't leave even after I'm safe?" Bella asked.

"No, I'll never leave you again."

"This is a lot to take in."

"I intended to wait to have this talk with you till you were safe. I don't expect you to return my feelings yet. Things are different for humans."

"Jasper I..."

"Not yet love. Let it sink in. Get to know me. We have time. No matter what Peter and I will make you safe."

"And if I can never be your mate?"

"Then I'll stay out of sight and hope that someday you can and you'll say my name."

"Tell me about mates Jasper," Bella insisted.

"Before you've found your mate if she is out there you feel restless, like you should be moving. You're pulled to that person. I was pulled back here since with left. Do you remember the current that passed between us when we touched yesterday," Bella nodded "that's another sign. Also my chest hurt today while you were at school and I couldn't see you. There is also an intense physical attraction, wouldn't you agree?"

"I'm so scared to believe in this and have you end up leaving me. Yes, there is a physical attraction but you'd be attractive to any woman. I've felt restless since you left but that could be just me being like my mom. She always travels.

He enfolded her in a hug, " There's no need to worry. It will work out on it's own. I'm here."

Bella finally relaxed in Jasper's arms, " This feels like home" she whispered. He just smiled. That was another sign of a mate.

"Just relax. It will all sort out."

Jasper," Bella whispered, "kiss me."

Jasper brushed his lips gently over hers then deepening the kiss he felt her arms around his neck and her fingers in his hair. He tasted her lips unable to resis deepening it further. Their tongues fought for dominance and she tasted of ambrosia, better than any human blood. Knowing she had to breathe he broke the kiss and pulled her back into the safety and comfort of his arms their bodies pressed together.

"Jasper did you say you were in pain today while we were apart?"

He only nodded.

"We have to let Peter call Charlotte here now Jasper. They're your friends. I don't want them hurting. Is it too dangerous here for Charlotte or something?"

"No Bella, Charlotte learned to fight a long time ago."

"Then call her Jasper."

The door opened. Peter stood there "Thank you for being worried about us Bella. Are you sure you want another pair of red eyes around you?"

"If it's your mate Peter. I don't want you hurting to protect me. Call her if it's safe enough."

"Major?"

"Call her now instead of later Peter. Bella is right and it's safe enough for Charlotte. Separation is painful.

Picking up his phone Peter dialed, "Hey darlin' wanna join the party?"

Jasper and Peter heard the response. "See you tomorrow sexy."

"She'll be here tomorrow Bella. I think you'll really like her."

"So," Peter said, "How about you tell me the story of how Jasper ended up killing Victoria's mate. I need to know what's going on around here."

Bella spoke up. "First I need to tell you the story of a pack of ten werewolves that don't allow hunting near forks."

"Ten," Jasper asked.

"Last I heard, " Bella confirmed, "and they patrol the area. They'll be watching for any of you to make a mistake. Jake is one of them. He's going to think that I'm siding with the enemy. "Tears gathered in her eyes but didn't fall. "He will be even more ready for a fight than the others.

"Ok," Peter said, "now I know about the local wildlife, how did you get that bite mark and who did the Major kill?"

"It all started with a baseball game." Bella said.

"Bella was with us when some nomads got curious and decided to check us out. James was their leader and a good tracker. James was their leader and a pretty good tracker. Victoria was his mate and is hellbent on revenge. Laurant was the third.

James smelled her in the field and decided he had to have her. I think he liked the challenge of taking her from such a large coven. Alice and I ran her south but James figured it out and pretended to have Bella's mother. He convinced Bella he'd free her mother if she came to him. Bella gave me the slip and went running into the arms of the homicidal vampire. Luckily we got there before any permanent damage was done and Edward sucked James's venom out while we killed James and stopped the bleeding. She was in the hospital a few weeks but lived to fight another day."

"It started with a baseball game?" Peter asked.

"I'm a danger magnet," Bella confirmed. "I was so mad at him for sucking out the venom. It was the first time I doubted his feelings for me."

"I never realized you doubted him for a moment" Jasper said sounding shocked.

"You weren't at the hospiral. I was angry I was in so much apain then the venom would have healed me and given me forever. At the time I thought forever would have been with him."

"If he'd changed you little one you and Jasper would have realized what you were to each other immediately when you woke up. Do you still want to be changed?" Peter asked.

"Yes, it's the only way I'll be able to defend myself and my friends," Bella determined.

"We will get you free of this mess with Victoria," Jasper said.

"Then what if Laurent decides he wants a bite?" Bella asked. "I'll never be safe as a human Jasper and you know it.

"Lets get Victoria to ask and we'll revisit this, OK Bella"

"You don't want me to change either Jasper?" Bella asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I don't own the characters, I just play with them. Please let me know what you think of the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Bella's Point of View

"I want more than anything to change you. I just want it to be for the right reasons."

Bella wondered if he were telling the truth, did he really want to change her or was he just placating her until the danger was over? She had heard so much today, Jasper professing his devotion to her, Charlotte on her way, Peter very much present and doing his best to help. She was overwhelmed. She needed a way to get the guys to give her a minute to compose herself.

"Why don't you guys entertain yourselfves while I make dinner and start my homework." When neither man moved she said "Or you could keep me company?"

Now they both moved toward the kitchen and Bella followed in their wake. Finding pots and pans and then ingredients relaxed Bella. It was normal and expected. In no time she had lasagna backing in the oven, a steak stirfry on the cooktop and all the vegtables for a salad out and washed.

"Bella," Jasper asked, "Can I help with the salad?"

"Sure if you want. We'll be done that much quicker. Wait," Bella insisted, "you don't want me around the knives."

"I'm just not ready to test our control around flowing blood. I don't want to take risks." Jasper explained.

"Makes sense I guess. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable."

In sixty seconds there was a perfect salad on the table. "Wow," she said, "you're talented."

"Only one of many talents Bella," Peter said with a smirk and a wink. Bella turned back around to the stir fry trying not to burn herself and not think of what other talents Jasper might have. Surely she was every shade of red by now.

"So did you get your house today Jasper?" change the subject. Change the subject.

"I did. I even cleaned the Cullen house of my things and got my furniture out of storage."

"Where is it?" she asked.

About a mile and a half from here, would you like to see it? You're welcome any time."

"Yes I would. Charlie should be ishing tomorrow so we should be able to go."

"It's a date," Jasper said, "I blushed. A date with Jasper.

"Major I'm gonna take another walk around, something is up." peter fled the house.

"What was that?"

Peter knows stuff. I want you to stick close to me just in case, OK?" Jasper asked.

Time passed slowly as we waited for Peter to report in. As I got more jittery, Jasper got more still. We both tried to hide our nerves with small talk but it fell flat. An hour passed like an eternity before Peter was back.

"You have a trespasser Major. A dark skinned vampire with dreadlocks was trying to sneak to the house. When he spotted me he turned and ran.

"Laurent" I whispered as the world went dark.

Jasper's Point of view

I caught Bella gently before she hit the ground. Carrying her into the couch I asked Peter to go turn off the stove top so we didn't add a house fire to our worries. Bella had been right to worry about Laurent.

"How are we going to draw Victoria and Laurent with her having three guards?"

We could convince the wolves to let them through."

"The wolves will never help you." Bella said quietly. "The only good vampire is a dead vampire and they really believe it. They'd try to kill you before they helped you." Bella sat up shakily.

After thinking for a moment Bella said "We need to get out of Forks and out from under wolf noses to give them their chance. Then we can trick them."

"Trick them how?" Peter asked.

"Wait till they're looking and take a girl's weekend... only with you two near enough to turn them to ash."

"That risks Charlotte" Peter grumbled.

"It risks me too. What's your idea?"

"Major did they recognize who you were at the game?"

"James was definitely surprised at the end so I'd say no."

"Romantic weekend," Peter suggested, "With Char and I next door."

"Maybe," Jasper conceded.

"I could piss of the wolves enough they'd leave me unprotected but that leaves Charlie unprotected too." Bella whispered.

"A walk in the woods," Peter spoke up, "You know these missing hikers are theirs."

"Peter," Bella asked, "Could you control yourself if I was bleeding?"

"I don't know, Why?"

"Because I'm guaranteed to hurt myself if I try hiking."

"Bella is a bit coordinationally challenged," Jasper added

"I'm clumsy Jasper, very clumsy"

"Yes Dear." Jasper agreed smiling.

Bella growled. It was pretty impressive as human growls went and he was relieved he was wearing his shirt untucked.

"Enough for now," Jasper insisted. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit shaky but hungry."

Jasper helped Bella back into the kitchen and dished up the stir fry she'd made with a side salad.

As Bella ate she watched Peter and Jasper. They really were like brothers. They teased and joked as if they'd known each other forever and she guessed they pretty much had.

After eating and clearign dishes Bella started heading upstairs.

"Where are you going," both men asked.

"Just to get my book bag and start on my homework." A look passed between the men.

"I'll get it for you Bella" Jasper offered, "Stay here with Peter please."

"Is it that serious," Bella wondered aloud but no one answered her.

Peter's Point of View

Bella sat at the table trying to concentrate on her homework but stealing glances at Jasper every few minutes as if verifying he hadn't move. His every movement was followed by a quick glance. Bella may not be sure about my brother yet consciously but she was already his.

Victoria would have been no problem on her own. I could have watched Bella while the Major went out and took care of the problem and been home in time for Charlotte. Now, I was afraid we were really going to need Charlotte's help to keep Bella protected while both me and the Major went out and took care of these problems. Bella didn't know it, but the moment the Major called her his, she became part of the family. Nobody fucks with my family, especially a human member who can't defend herself.

Bella was pretty smart too. She knew she needed to be changed to be equal with these bullies. It may come down to that. Change her so she can help defend herself. I could already imagine the Major's reaction. He wanted her to be free of danger and able to choose him for life before he would change her. I was afraid he might not get what he wanted, though we'd be vulnerable while she changed it really was the best choice. The legal choice too. If the Voltouri figured out what we were doing we were toast.

I tried not to rub my chest. Being separated from Charlotte hurt and worse I knew it was hurting her too. I couldn't stand my mate being in pain. I rubbed through a lot of shirts when we were first mated and had to be apart.

Too quietly for Bella to here I said, "Major, the girl's got a point with changing her keeping her safe." The look I got back was enough to keep me from mentioning it again until things got critical. Unfortunately, I was afriad we were heading to critical quickly. Ten werewolves and two vampires against me and the Major while protecting Bella from everyone.

The doorbell ringing disturbed everyone's thoughts. Jasper looked out first. Whoever he saw didn't make him happy.

Bella's point of view

Who in the world would be here now? Jasper went and looked out the door and seemed displeased but not surprised. I went to open the door. Standing there tall and muscled was Jacob Black.

"Hi Jake, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't believe Sam when he said you had two of them in the house with you, after all they did to you."

"Stop right there Jacob, there here to deal with Victoria and her friend Laurent that almost made it to the house today. I need the help."

"One of them almost made it in? It looks like that would have made it a party, you've already got two."

"One that wanted to kill me almost made it in. Did Sam tell you that or are you just being thick on purpose?"

"Well it's down to them now, we can't protect you here with them here.

"It doesn't have to be like this Jake. It doesn't have to be us versus them."

"It is like that Bella. You'd be safer on the reservation."

"And what excuse am I going to give Charlie for going to the reservation and refusing to come home or go to school? Think Jake. That doesn't work. I need fighters that can take them down and so far the pack can't catch them."

"Fine, protect yourself with your vampires if that's so much better. We won't be watching out for you any more."

Jasper's arms went around Bella as the door closed. She sobbed into his shirt until he sent her enough calm that she could get control of herself again. Her friend was gone. Jacob had given her up for dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: I don't own the characters, I just play with them. Please let me know what you think of the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Bella's Point of View

Bella just calmed down and started working on her homework again when the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hi Dad"

"I'll keep some stir-fry for you on a plate in the refrigerator. Be safe."

"Dad is still looking for the hikers, Jasper. He's going to be late. Do you think the wolves are still protecting him?

"Some of the pack is probably with him as trackers Bella. It's not him that they want."

"But we know from James that they'll take someone to bring me to them. Would they try that again?"

"Not with the wolves nearby. Relax Bella, we'll have this situation all sorted out as soon as possible. With the missing hikers the wolves are there and at home, we're here to protect him. He's as safe as we can make him.

"I have to go to the reservation, make sure."

"Call one of the elders from here Bella. Let us protect you."

Bella dialed a familiar number. Unfortunately Jake answered. "Jake I need to speak to Billy."

"What can Billy do for you that your precious bloodsuckers can't."

"I need to speak to an elder Jacob. Do I need to call one of the others or are you going to let me speak to Billy"

"Fine, but don't think he's going to tell you anything I didn't."

"Billy here,"

"Billy it's Bella"

"Bella I assume Jacob already advised you we wouldn't be protecting you anymore."

"Yes, but what about Charlie? He's out there right now looking for the hikers we know are probably some vampire's dinner. Are you still going to protect him?"

"Yes Bella, the wolves are still with Charlie hoping for a chance at this bloodsucker."

"There are two Billy. Two trying to get to me. One has flame red hair and female. She's good at escaping we think. The other is a dark-skinned male with dreadlocks. Either would take Charlie and either kill him to hurt me or take him to make me come to them. They'd kill him even if I came Billy. Please don't pull the wolves off Charlie."

"I'll send out a few more wolves in case they run into both. I won't abandon my friend because of your choices."

"Thank you, Billy."

The phone clanged down in her ear.

Jasper hugged her, pulling her tight. Feel better now, Bella?

"Yes, some."

Jasper kissed her lips gently.

"How about now?"

"Bella smiled. Thanks, Jasper. I think we're going to have a busy weekend, I should probably get back to my homework."

Jasper's point of view

An hour and a half later the homework was done and the last book tucked away in Bella's backpack. "Finished." Bella sighed. "Can we go up to my room Jasper? I'm so tired."

"Of course, you've had a rough day. You get ready for bed and I'll meet you in there."

"Will you stay with me, Jasper? Hold me tonight?"

"Gladly."

Jasper's Point of View

Did she really want him to join her in her bed? Was he this lucky to get to hold his girl through the night? He thanked whatever divine presence watched over vampires as he slid into the bed. Bella settled in beside him pulling him close to her and putting her head on his chest wrapping him in a close embrace.

With no help from him at all, she fell asleep. He watched her through the night to sooth any nightmares, but instead of nightmares, she said his name, wrapping herself more tightly around him each time.

Peter had been running constant perimeter checks through the evening. Jasper had stayed with in sight of Bella to protect her just in case something got through. So far all was quiet. He hoped it stayed that way to give Bella a solid night of rest.

In all his years as a vampire, he'd never had such a restful evening. He was grateful for every moment with Bella but this was even more special. He could let down his guard and bask in Bella's sleeping emotions. There was love there, even though she wouldn't consciously admit it to herself. Happiness and peace. He couldn't remember even with his perfect recall a night as peaceful as this. He knew their peace wouldn't last but he would enjoy every second of it while he could.

As the morning dawned he wished for just a few more hours of darkness. It was only nine o'clock when Bella started to wake. Her emotions became more focused and alert. It still startled him when she moaned and squeezed him harder, trying, it seemed to bury herself in his shoulder instead of facing the day.

"Come on Beautiful he whispered, it's time to wake up and see what today has in store for us."

Bella groaned but opened her eyes. "I need a human minute Jasper"

"I'll be right here when you get back," he said.

He heard the shower start and tried not to imagine a wet naked Bella under the stream of the shower. He failed entirely, but enjoyably. A large grin spread across his face.

Bella's Point of View

At breakfast, Jasper made another omelet, onion green pepper and sausage this time.

"Jasper have you ever thought about opening one of those all day breakfast restaurants? You'd make a killing."

As the door opened, Bella thought her dad was back but in stepped Peter and a petite blonde vampire with the red eyes she'd been expecting. Bella hopped off her chair and embraced Charlotte.

"You must be Charlotte. I'm Bella. Your mate has been such a help. Thank you for coming."

Charlotte looked shocked at the greeting, "Hello Bella, I'm glad you could keep him in line. Thank you for trusting us to take care of things for you. It can't be easy with our diet.

Bella went quiet for a moment, "I don't really think about it Charlotte. You do what you have to to survive the same as I do."

"Friends call me Char sugar and I think we're gonna be good friends."

Both men seemed to sigh in relief.

"What were you two expecting, World War 3?" Bella asked Peter and Jasper. They just looked at her and started laughing.

"You'd think I was difficult to get along with," Bella playfully complained to Char.

"Nope, that's me. I'm usually a little prickly." Char admitted.

"Oh well, let me finish breakfast and then we can come up with ideas to torture our men a bit for expecting the worst."

Jasper broke out into a huge smile. "Do you realize that's the first time you've called me your man Bella?"

"Well you are so I'd might as well admit it." Bella bantered back at him.

"So what's the plan for today Jasper?" Bella asked.

"If you want we can go to my house and you can check that out. Peter and Char still haven't seen it either. As long as your back by time to cook Charlie's dinner I think we can do anything today."

"Sounds like a plan," Bella replied with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: I don't own the characters, I just play with them. Please let me know what you think of the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

The ride to Jasper's house was magical. It wasn't sunny of course but him driving my truck down the road while holding my hand produced sensations I couldn't identify let alone examine. He was only a mile and a half away from my house but we were surrounded by trees. I almost asked him to stop so we could look for the little magical creatures that called this place home. Everything was green, which used to bother me, but now caused me a sense of peace and belonging. When had that changed? I watched as his chiseled profile and quick reflexes moved us closer to our destination. Could it be true that this man, this quirky, deep, caring man was truly mine? To my potential heartbreak I had begun to believe it.

We pulled into a green wonderland. The trees guided us down a dirt track and lead us through a curvy drive that came out to show a rambling ranch house with gray siding and blue shutters. It had to be two thousand square feet and felt like a hidden oasis in the middle of the green surrounding us. I was awed by the outside. He pushed a button on his key ring and the garage door raised to allow us entry. My heart beat faster. What would I find inside a place that belonged to Jasper alone. Would he have the perfection of the Cullen house or would he have the masculine furnishings and dark perfection of the single male's getaway.

"You like it then?" Jasper asked quietly.

"It's perfect, Jasper. I can't wait to see the inside."

"My lady's wish is my command. Let's go let you explore."

I took his hand as we got out of the truck. Walking to the interior door in the garage. He opened the door for me and I stepped in.

To my left I saw a kitchen done in Cherry wood and granite counter tops. For a space that would never be used it definitely had every convenience. Stainless steel dishwasher, double oven, cook-top and sink drew the eye. I wanted to cook.

To my right I saw a dining room, but instead of the usual gigantic table this space held only a four person table. The rest of the room was taken up by a black baby grand piano and two guitars. If I was guessing, I would say one was electric explaining the wires running to and from it and an acoustic. There was also a small table of electronics I couldn't identify and a microphone.

Walking forward I was greeted by the main living room. Instead of flashy furnishings it had deep comfortable couches surrounding a TV that had to be inspired by a movie screen. Game consoles sat ready to play on a table underneath and a large hutch that must hold movies and games for the room.

Continuing down the hall I found a bathroom. It too had cherry cabinets and granite counter tops with sinks that looked like works of art set atop them.

The next door on the left was the Master bedroom. The bed was huge, at least king sized and it was four poster with red hangings to enclose the space tied back at the corners. I didn't go further in, not wanting to invade Jasper's privacy.

The door on the right opened to a room filled with shelves and two leather recliners. The shelves were filled from top to bottom with books. My hands ached to touch. The books looked like first editions for the most part but there were newer titles mixed in as well. It was a magical place.

"Come on. You can come back and choose a few to take back home, you haven't seen the last room yet." Jasper chided.

It was done in various shades of purple from dark purple on the walls to a softer shade on the quilt. The furniture was an antiqued off-white. The bookshelf was empty but a laptop sat ready for use as well as an iPod. The bathroom attached was done in unrelieved white with stainless steel accents and knobs. I'd gone to the spa. The tub looked big enough for three and the shower for four.

"Jasper it's stunning. All of it. How did you get it ready so quickly?"

"I'm glad you like your room. I was unsure about the color but you wear it frequently."

"My room?"

"Yes Bella, your room. I wasn't sure you'd be ready to share a bed with me so I furnished your room too."

"Wow. My room."

I walked out holding Jasper's hand and almost walked into Peter and Char who had been watching us quietly.

"I pick the first video game" I declared, heading to the living room. Mumbles of "No fair," and "I wanted to pick" followed me.

It was good we had no neighbors with Peter's loud exclamations and swearing we were all cheating him. He had quite the mouth on him. I only laughed and continued kicking his butt at every game he chose. Char helped, distracting him at important moments and Jasper was fighting to keep a straight face as he won the last round.

Jasper's Point of View

Bella loved the house. Everything about it. I'd remember the parts she liked best so I could recreate them in our next home. I had been worried she'd find it too casual expecting something more grand like the Cullen mansion. I should have known better. I could have done far less with the house and she still would have loved it, but I liked it the way it was. Perhaps I had been spoiled by the Cullen's expensive tastes and extravagant lifestyle but the house had been perfect for Bella.

Watching her talk back to Peter and letting all of his profanity roll of her back was a sight to behold. Her and Char were a dangerous team and I might not find it as amusing when they were teamed up against me, but for now life was perfect. I had my family together, my mate by my side and hope for a bright and loving future.

Feeling the emotional climate of the room Peter wasn't really angry he was just cutting up and letting off some steam. Char was feeling mischievous and as Bella met my eyes she was feeling truly happy. Peter insisted on another game, and I knew the girls wouldn't let him win but we let him have his moment of hope. I was having mine. For the first time in a long time I could see a life full of happiness. Sure there were challenges, but even normal relationships had their share of trials. Hers just included homicidal vampires. I'd dealt with enough of those over the years to be able to dispatch them and stop for a snack on the way back home if Bella was waiting for me.

If Bella was waiting for me. She hadn't declared herself yet. We hadn't shared our feelings but I was pretty sure she wanted to be mine. She had to want to be mine. The world would be a cold, dark place without her.

A few hours later everyone had their fill of video games and Bella had to cook dinner for Charlie so we headed back down the drive to return Bella back home.

Bella's point of view

The drive back felt like a journey from fantasy back to reality. To a world where vampires wanted to kill me and schoolwork and nightmares. I felt like Jasper and my new friends would disappear. As we pulled into the drive that feeling was eclipsed by blind terror. Laurent was jumping from my bedroom window. I sat frozen in my truck as Jasper's snarl ripped through the quiet and confirmed the truth.

I saw Peter then Charlotte's form zip past the truck. Jasper sat stiffly with me, still holding my hand.

It was only minutes though it felt longer before both of them broke back through the trees. I fought my way past the terror to release my grip on Jasper's hand and get out of the truck.

Char stayed with me as Jasper and Peter went to check the house to make sure there were no more unwelcome surprises waiting for us. I wanted to join them but I was still fragile, still breakable, and still relearning to breathe from the start seeing Laurent had given me.

When Jasper and Peter reappeared I ran into Jasper's arms not caring who saw me. My tears blinded me and Jasper sat on the stairs to comfort me. Eventually we went inside and I was told to check for anything missing. I couldn't see anything right off. My bedroom was as I'd left it but who could tell if one item was missing in a whole house?

I decided to heat up the lasagna I had made for occasions just like this when I didn't feel up to cooking. I put it on warm and by the time Dad came home you'd think I'd done nothing with my day but make dinner and putter around with my homework. I knew I had to act. He couldn't learn the truth; not about today or Jasper, Char and Peter.

Jasper was somewhere in the house to protect us. Peter and Char were back on perimeter patrols. I felt bad they were working this hard to keep us safe but I was grateful too. What would we do without them, besides die, I mean.

I had to do my part. Before, acting normal was a simple matter of keeping people happy. Now it was much more important with much more to loose. My performance could have won an award till I got back up to my bedroom after dinner. I had done so well and I had intended to continue but I fell apart. Today was close. So close... What if Jasper hadn't been with me? What if Laurent had hidden in the house instead of jumping. He might just have caught me alone for a moment and a moment would be all it might take for there to be no more Bella Swan.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: I don't own the characters, I just play with them. Please let me know what you think of the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Bella's point of view

Jasper pulled me onto his lap and rocked me while I tried to keep my sobs silent. He ran his fingers through my hair and offered words of comfort that I desperately needed. I felt as his gift began to affect me. The near hysteria numbed to a small worry. The feelings of my home being violated disappeared completely. The angst, worry and fear of his return all melted away. My tears dried and my hunched position straightened.

"Can I have a human minute Jasper or will it undo all your hard work," I asked, accepting that I needed the help.

"Go ahead sweetheart," Jasper whispered.

Going into the restroom I did what was necessary and splashed my face with cold water. I ran a brush through my hair and braided it quickly to keep it out of my face. Going back into my room I realized I had forgotten to change clothes.

"Just another minute or two Jasper" I whispered.

I grabbed my night clothes and hurried back to the bathroom. I returned with little sign of my breakdown. Perhaps someone might notice my eyes were red if they looked very closely. I sat down beside Jasper and took his hand in mine.

"Thank you Jasper. I'm sorry I just lost it like that. I'm forgetting how to act now that I don't have to pretend all the time," I admitted.

"Don't worry about it Darlin'. You weren't that good at it to start with. Just let me help you through the night. Things will look brighter in the morning," he promised.

I got under my covers but he stayed on top of the blanket for now.

"Jasper, do we need more help?"

"Who are you thinking of Darlin'?

The Cullens maybe, do you know of anyone else you trust that would help us?"

"Let me think on it, alright? I promise you're safe tonight. I'll hide from your father but I won't leave you for a moment, not for any reason."

Why are you staying on the covers?

So I can be ready, just in case. No one will get past me to you. No one.

I took his hand in mine and I felt the sleep seeping into me. "Thanks Jasper." I mumbled as sleep overtook me body and mind.

Jasper's point of view

I got out my phone, "Peter, can you and Char come up here?

They were at the window in a minute and I motioned them in. "Who do we know that owes us a favor or will want a favor from me?"

"Garret always likes a fight" Peter said. "I don't think you'd even owe him"

"Darius would love to have you owe him one," Char brainstormed, "But I'd hate to see the return favor."

"Do you have their numbers?" Jasper asked.

Peter spoke up, "You're overlooking the obvious you know."

"I know," Jasper acknowledged. "I just can't change her till I know we will be safe for three days at least and right now I can't guarantee five minutes,"

"I'll go outside to call then make sure no one gets near you tonight." I'll text you their replies."

"Thanks Peter, Thanks Char. You're both good family.

Minutes then half and hour passed before his phone vibrated.

"Garrett on his way from Texas. Says thanks for the party invite."

Ten minutes later it buzzed again.

"Dar on his way; Says he owns your ass."

Jasper got out his own phone and dialed.

"Emmett, you want a fight? Meet me behind Bella's house and don't let her father see you."

"What are you doing there?"

"She's mine Em. The pull brought me back."

"See you tomorrow brother."

Emmett was always a good brother and a surprisingly good fighter. Not as good as the rest of us yet but if he could get hold of someone they weren't getting away, not even me.

I knew we'd have caught them eventually alone but eventually wasn't good enough with a human mate that could be harmed so easily. Just being in too big a hurry could find her hurt. She had to be treated like the most delicate china until it was safe enough to grant her wish and make her immortal. It really wasn't that I didn't want to. It was that three days of safety was too much to ask for and we'd be vulnerable while she changed. In fact I thought she was meant to be one of us. How else would a creature be created so fragile yet afraid of none of us. Her spine was already made of steel. Her eyes saw into a person's soul and she had that crazy ability that kept Edward out of her mind, something the whole family wished for on a daily basis.

What would she look like as an immortal? I looked at her nearly porcelain skin, her rich dark hair, the curves that showed even under her ratty sweats she wore to bed. She would be perfection itself. And she would feel the mating pull. She would recognize me. I'd have to prepare her for the red eyes and the confusion of being a newborn but that was no hardship. To guide my mate through her newborn year would be an honor. If Emmett and Rose were any indication us being mates would even aid her in her control. After these two were ashes, I'd give her the opportunity to be turned. That brought up another problem that I didn't have time to address myself. I got my phone.

"Jenks, I need a full set of documents in the name Isabella Marie Wittlock this week."

"That's a rush order sir the fee"

"Not an issue just get it done. I'll add the pictures."

"Yes sir. I'll have them ready in a few days and I'll call you for pickup,"

I hung up the phone. He didn't expect goodbyes.

Bella would make a truly amazing immortal.

As I sat guard, the night passed slowly. I basked in Bella's emotions the best I could while staying ready for anything. As the sky began to lighten I breathed an unnecessary sigh of relief. Night was the most dangerous time for an attack, the easiest to sneak through. Soon our numbers would be even greater, our chances better. Some of us could track them while others stayed put to make sure they didn't come back while we were chasing them.

Bella still said my name as she slept. Unlike normal I was keeping her asleep. The previous day was too traumatic for her. She would have been plagued with nightmares and waking frequently. I didn't want that for her when I could help. Eventually she'd have to deal with the trauma.

For now, I was glad she didn't know how my gift worked. To take those emotions from her I had to take them into myself. I was feeling every bit of her fear and horror, terror and despair. Someone would pay for that and his name was Laurent. She would never have allowed me to take so much if she knew I'd experience it for her. With her stubborn streak she might refuse to let me help her with my gift at all.

At eight o' clock I let my hold on her sleep begin to relax so she could wake slowly. By eight thirty she was searching for my hand which I gave her. By nine, she was awake but not eager to start the day.

"I called in three more to help last night Bella, this will be over quickly."

"Three more? Who?" Bella asked

"Emmett, Darius, and Garrett, all good fighters, all know what the fight is over and willing to come to help us out though I will owe Darius a favor.

"Thank you Jasper, let me go get dressed so I'll be ready when our guests arrive. Will they be here today?

"Emmett will be here soon. Garrett will be here probably tomorrow unless Darius arranged air travel for the both of them and I expect Darius at the first sign it's safe to approach."

"Then I'd better hurry." and with that Bella jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, forgetting her clothes in her rush.

"Bella," Jasper moved to the bathroom door, "You forgot your clothes. Normally I wouldn't mind but." The door snapped open and shut the clothing disappearing from my hands.

"You're welcome,"

I barely heard her mutter of "Thank you," though I could feel her embarrassment through the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: I don't own the characters, I just play with them. Please let me know what you think of the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Bella's point of view

I got ready as quickly ask possible while trying to prepare myself to meet Emmett again as well as two new red-eyed strangers. I kept messing up my hair in my hurry and put it back in a braid. I was grateful at that moment that I wasn't one of those girls that painted my face every morning. I put on the clothes that Jasper had laughingly brought to me and I was ready. Leaving the bathroom was another story though. Suddenly I was scared of all these strangers coming to help me. Eventually, I laughed at myself and purposely pulled open the door to find Jasper waiting.

My breakfast of pop tarts was fast and as it was one of my favorites when I didn't have a chef ready to make perfect omelets it was completely sufficient. Deep breath in, deep breath out. Deep breath in.

"Jasper, could we call Peter and Char to be with us when I meet these new vampires?"

"Sorry, Bella, I'm afraid I'm projecting. I'm nervous about needing them as well. I've never needed to call in help like this. Of course, we can call Peter and Char to be with you while you meet new vampires." Jasper got out his phone quickly and made the call.

"They'll meet us on the front porch, it seems the party started without us," Jasper said.

"Then let's be gracious hosts shall we?" Bella fluttered her eyelashes.

"Yes, lets." Jasper agreed, taking my arm.

The front door was farther away yesterday, Bella thought distractedly.

Jasper opened the door for her and Peter and Char were on either side of her. Jasper was at her back. She could do this.

Bella smiled shyly at the three vampires facing them. "Little Sis," Emmett called coming forward to swing her around in one of his bear hugs.

He sat her back down where she was and Jasper said "Garrett, Darius, this is my mate, Bella"

A tall rangy vampire with brown hair and a mustache introduced himself first. I'm Garret, my lady. How have these reprobates been treating you?

Hi Garrett, she reached out to shake his hand but he gracefully bowed and kissed her hand.

Bella eyed the other new vampire. He was tall but muscular. His red eyes studied her as much as she studied him.

"You must be the mysterious Darius. Hi, I'm Bella, she reached out her hand and he shook it.

"Mysterious, I suppose you could say that," Darius replied

"Thank you both for coming to help me," Bella said politely.

"The pleasure is ours," Garret said gallantly.

Peter stage-whispered "They're both full of it, watch em, Bella, Garrett here is a real Romeo.

"What a pity Bella responded. Romeo's true love killed herself."

They all laughed with her. "Come in, please, my father is working right now and knows absolutely nothing."

"So there really are horse sized wolves," Garret clarified, "and this whole mess started at a baseball game?"

"Since I can't run without tripping even the idea of me playing baseball is unlikely, but yes, to both."

And you were almost changed? Darius challenged.

Bella raised her sleeve and showed the scar. "Edward sucked the venom out. I wonder if he knew that I wasn't his mate at the time."

Darius glanced at Jasper, "She isn't scared of any or all of us together is she?"

"No," Jasper responded, "but she is scared of Victoria and Laurent."

"Yes I am scared of them," Bella admitted as if it were a shameful secret.

"Shows good judge of character. Jasper would never invite anyone here who couldn't control himself around you, although asking Peter or Garrett to control their mouths might be a bit too much to hope for."

I tell you sir that I could stop saying fuck any time I had a desire to. I just have no fucking desire to." Peter said while everyone laughed.

"School starts again tomorrow," Bella said. "I go to school, work two days a week, and am home for the most part. Do you think we can stop these monsters before they manage to kill me?"

If you have a place for me to set my computer up I can probably track them that way and we can go take care of them today. Darius claimed.

"Then set up here, just move quickly to my room upstairs if my Dad comes in. I can't think of a good excuse for you all being here."

Peter, Charlotte, go do perimeter runs and one and three miles out. Darius, I hope your computer magic works this time." Jasper ordered, "Garrett, Emmett, go get a good Idea of the layout of the house and every scent in it. We need to know if anything has changed any time we come back. I stay at Bella's side until this is over."

"If you want to examine the house I'll stay right by Darius while you're gone Jasper" Bella suggested.

"You got her Darius?" Jasper asked.

"As if she's my own," Darius assured and Jasper disappeared with the others.

"So are you faking the confidence, Bella?" Darius asked

"Jasper needs to know the house too. The best way to make that happen was to stay with you. Besides, if they attack right now they're stupid and they aren't stupid... but yes, a bit. Still, Jasper trusts you so I trust you."

"That's a lot of trust to put in your mate," Darius commented.

"He deserves it."

"I could like you little bird," Darius said.

"I get the feeling you don't like many people Darius"

"Too true" he confirmed all the while tapping the keys on his computer with inhuman speed.

In moments Jasper, Garrett, and Emmett were back from their exploration.

"Find everything you needed?" Bella asked

"I need every match every lighter that's in and around the house Bella," Jasper directed. Bella just went to a drawer in the kitchen.

"Here Jasper, our emergency supplies."

"Do you have anything else in the house that can cause a flame?" Garrett asked.

In the garage, did you check out there already?"

"No, we missed it. We'll go with you."

Walking out to the old and creepy garage they didn't use didn't make Bella comfortable. "Can you lift the door Jasper?"

The door flew open and the light shined in with impressive speed.

"Here, Dad's road flares for when he goes out on accident calls. He has some in his car but the rest are kept in this duffel bag."

Jasper just reached down and grabbed the bag closing the garage door behind him.

"Everyone get at least one lighter and two road flares," Jasper instructed.

Bella got out a lighter and two flares for herself then picked up another two lighter and four road flares for Peter and Char.

"What are you doing little lady," Garret asked.

"Not dying" Bella responded primly. "Besides, Char and Peter will need theirs."

"Bella you don't need that," Jasper insisted

"What if instead of running yesterday Laurent would have waited behind the bathroom door?" Bella asked. "You don't follow me in there."

"I will be now," Jasper concluded.

"Still, I know mace doesn't work on vampires. I'll feel better with something that will." Bella insisted.

"Wait," Garrett insisted, "How do you know mace doesn't work on vampires?"

"Easy," Bella said, "I tried to mace James. It just made him madder."

Garrett was almost on the floor with laughter. "You tried to mace a vampire."

"It was better at the time than saying pretty please don't kill me," Bella insisted.

" I didn't know you maced him," Jasper said.

"You didn't cover vampire slaying 101 before I slipped away. I worked off what I knew," Bella said indignantly.

"Don't get mad I'm just impressed that you had the nerve to try it." Jasper comforted.

"Well, there's no bank activity, no activity of any kind. If I had to guess they're hiding in the mountains and feeding off the Hikers and Searchers." Darius concluded.

"Who is our best tracker," Jasper asked, "I'm not bad but I'm not good enough for a mountain search."

No one responded. "OK, that probably makes Peter our best bet. Bella, do you feel comfortable to stay with Char and the rest of this motley crew while I go with Peter to try to smoke them out?"

Yes but Jasper, will you think I'm awful if I ask you to bring him here to burn? I need to know he's gone if I'm not going to be haunted by him."

"Anything you need love," Jasper said, kissing her gently on the lips. Jasper picked up his phone and explained what he needed.

Char and Peter were on the porch in seconds.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Jasper said.

"Be careful. Please. I need you."


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: I don't own the characters, I just play with them. Please let me know what you think of the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Peter's Point of View

Jasper and I simply nodded at each other and began the search. He let me lead, but I knew he was double checking my conclusions. We moved as quickly as possible and still be thorough. It wasn't a run, but it wasn't a stroll either. The mountain climbed higher and higher and the trail grew thinner. I focused more, scenting the air, hoping for an extra clue. There it was. He had gone left here. We turned and continued our hunt.

When we reached a system of caves I thought we might be in luck. I even found his scent in the third one. It was fresh. We hadn't missed him by much. Leaving the cave I wandered around, searching for a fresh scent. Eventually, I found it. I was grateful our eyes allowed us to see through the darkness as we began to follow the new trail. It was going straight as if he had a purpose now.

I sped up slightly, being sure not to miss anything, but still progressing as quickly as we could. I was worried at what we were going to find at the end of this trail. Was he headed back to Bella's house? We were headed in that general direction.

The track veered off to the right for a bit then straightened out again. What could cause a vampire to move so purposely?

Breaking out into a run, Jasper followed behind. Feeding. That's what would cause a vampire to move so purposefully. Laurent had found his next meal.

Breaking through a clearing he was there with what appeared to be a hiker in his arms. As he saw us he dropped the hiker and tried to take flight, avoiding the inevitable.

Jasper's Point of View

We had found the son of a bitch at last. He tried to flee but Peter and I were both prepared for that. In a moment I had one arm and Peter had the other.

"Hello Laurent, surprised to see us?"

"I was never going to hurt her," Laurent babbled. "I was just curious. She seems to attract so many of our kind."

"Now, I know when I smell shit and that's a pile of it old buddy. Why don't you try the truth, it might save your miserable life," Peter goaded.

"It was Victoria. It's all her. She'd do anything including threatening my life to get her. I wasn't going to die for some human, not even a human that interests so many vampires so I tried to catch her, take her to Victoria. She'll kill me if I don't."

"See, if you'd come to me and told me I could have helped you with your Victoria problem. After all, she can't kill you if she's dead."

"You'll never bring her down. She's gifted. She can get out of any tight spot, escape anyone or anything. She's a good fighter too. Better than any of the Cullens. Maybe even better than the help you've brought in to protect the girl."

"You underestimated me. Have you ever heard of the Major?"

Laurent's eyes filled with terror for only a moment before his head parted from his body with a sound like metal tearing.

Jasper breathed deeply, pushing down the instinct to rip and tear. If he lost control no one would be able to reach him. Another deep breath, and another before he pulled out his phone.

Darius, bring Bella to these coordinates. We got him.

Bella's Point of View

The hand on her mouth stopped her scream but not the terror that raced so strongly through her body. The hand was cold. Had Laurent gotten in even with all the vampires around?

"Quiet little bird. The Major just called for you. You said you needed to see Laurent burn. I'm supposed to take you to him." Darius soothed.

Bella nodded and the hand was gone from her mouth. She grabbed her coat and they jumped gently from her window, landing without the slightest jolt. By the time they took their first step Char, Garrett, and Emmett all surrounded her. They ran through the black of night like wraiths. No tree branches struck her, it felt like there was no movement at all except for the wind that pulled her hair into a trail behind them. In minutes they were in a clearing in the forest.

Jasper stood stoically and the moment my feet hit the ground I ran to him pulling his mouth down for a kiss.

"Can I have your lighter Jasper?"

"You don't have to do this, Bella."

"Yes, I do."

Jasper could see this would be an argument without end so he handed his lighter to Bella.

"Do I just throw it on him?" Bella asked innocently.

"Yes Bella, are you sure, I can or Peter, neither of us would mind."

As I was speaking Bella struck the lighter and tossed it on Laurents now flaming body.

Every vampire was quiet as Bella watched until the fire burned down and Laurent was just a pile of ashes on the ground.

"You can let go of my emotions now Jasper. This monster is gone. He can't hurt me now." Bella whispered.

I released control slowly, gently, letting her feel a little at a time.

"No one will come after us and live Jasper. No one. You could have gotten hurt protecting me and that isn't acceptable. Human or vampire or wolf; it doesn't matter.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "You will make a magnificent vampire Bella."

I got Bella home just in time for Charlie to wake up. She had her human minute then went downstairs to have breakfast.

Bella's Point of View

Going from watching Laurent burn to breakfast with Dad was surreal but necessary. I had to keep up the facade of normality and I had to get ready for another day of school. How odd would that be?

"I'm going to be late tonight Bella. The police in Olympia are missing hikers now too and we've had one more go missing. They're asking for help and I'll be heading down there to lend a hand while the boys here keep looking."

"OK dad, I'll probably have homework and just do laundry after school anyway. I've been letting it slip a bit.

"Alright kid, call me at the station if you need me and they'll patch you through."

"I know Dad, be careful."

I hoped the wolves traveled to Olympia to keep an eye on Dad. Victoria was still out there and coming for me. I'd put one monster down but the bigger monster was still left and she'd eventually show herself.

I changed clothes and got my bag in a kind of daze. When I got to my truck I found Jasper in the driver's seat. I knew the argument was useless so I just handed him my keys and got into the passenger seat.

The school was normal... too normal. I felt like an outsider. When the final bell rang I sighed with relief.

Jasper was in my truck again. I got into the passenger seat without argument. It was time to get my head working again. Yes, vampires lived beside school children and they did their best to keep the worlds separate. Only I crossed the line between worlds and saw both. I would soon join the others so it was up to me to pull myself together and keep up the look of normalcy before I gave the others away.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: I don't own the characters, I just play with them. Please let me know what you think of the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Bella's Point of View

Jasper drove, not to my house, but to his. I was still able to enjoy the atmosphere of the drive and the simplistic beauty of the outside of the house. Inside we went right to the living room and I sat down beside him.

"Turn around Bella?" Jasper asked.

I turned my back to him at once. I was wondering where the rest of the vampires were. Had Jasper sent them away or were they surrounding the house but when Jasper started rubbing my shoulders then my back such menial concerns didn't mean much to me anymore. By the time he was finished, I felt like putty in his hands. Turning back around I lifted myself up and sat across Jasper's leg.

I kissed him with a passion I didn't know myself capable of and he returned it with even more. I tried to undo the buttons on his shirt but my clumsy attempt was met with his sure fingers. He freed each button and threw his shirt on the floor.

I ran my hands over his well-defined chest as our kiss deepened and the room, the house, the world disappeared. His hands skimmed my body too. I gasped when I felt one of his hands touching my aching breast. He pinched the nipple and I moaned his name. Jasper grasped my hair and began to kiss my neck, licking over where my pulse danced for him then returning to my mouth. I took my shirt off and his eyes skimmed my body in only my jeans and bra.

"Beautiful," He whispered as he unclasped my bra.

His hands found my breasts as his mouth found mine and I gave myself to the feelings he generated in me. In no time I was a writing creature with him propped above me, kissing every inch of skin revealed to him.

He moved to unbutton my pants and suddenly I felt nervous, apprehensive.

"OK," he said and moved his mouth to my breasts. It could have been forever or it could have been just minutes before we stopped. My traitorous stomach ruined things for us by making my need known.

"Dinner time for the human?" he asked, smiling gently.

"Afraid so."

I fumbled back into my clothes and shirt blushing as I did so.

"Don't feel embarrassed Bella. I've never experienced anything like your passion for me. It is a gift."

Jasper's Point of view

Bella looked as confused as could be standing in my living room. I took her hand and lead her to the kitchen. "Would you like to make yourself some dinner?" I asked.

"Thank you, Jasper," she said simply and then began to go through the kitchen to find what she needed. I hope the prestocked kitchen had everything she needed.

It was mesmerizing watching her work, chopping ingredients adding some to the pan and some to a plate. I had never had so much fun watching a human work at dinner before; watching my mate.

Soon she had made herself something called soft tacos, which smelled horrible but she seemed to enjoy wrapping several in tin foil for Charlie when he got home tonight.

"So, tell me your story, Jasper. How did you become a vampire?" Bella asked. I realized I'd put this story off for too long. It was time she learn all of me.

"I was a Major in the Confederate army. I had just finished delivering a group of women and children to safety when I saw three women, alone. That wasn't a normal happening in those days so I stopped to offer them my help. Maria was the one that bit me. She wanted power in the southern covens. They were constantly at war with each other."

As I told her my story I felt sadness, anger, pity but no fear or terror. Where were the accusations? Why wasn't she calling me a monster as she had so aptly named Laurent? Where was the reprimand?

"You've been through so much pain to get to me." she finally said and I knew true peace.

Shortly after I took her home so she could be there if Charlie arrived. She seemed happy to see the others. Chatting with everyone and hugging Charlotte and Emmett.

I called Emmett over to me, "You know I'd understand if you needed to get back to Rose."

"You called me back because she's you're Rose, Jasper. I'll stick around to see it through" He said

Bella's Point of View

I really had been shirking my responsibilities so as I chatted with everyone I did the laundry, cleaned the kitchen, did a quick clean of the entire house, picking up Dad's beer bottles as I went.

The chatter made it difficult to concentrate on homework but I wouldn't change it for anything. I felt part of this group. Human or not I belonged here and I belonged with Jasper. I didn't feel the need to change myself with Jasper. I was enough for him just as I was. I didn't censor my words or my actions. I didn't have to hold anything back and luckily neither did he.

He told me exactly what he thought and while he was always kind about it he was honest. He watched out for me without making me feel smothered and he wanted me by his side forever even enough to turn me though we disagreed on when I should turn. He thought I should wait until I was safe. I thought I should have some hope at defending myself. I was hoping to convince him that after graduation was the right time. A compromise of sorts since graduation was only a few weeks away.

Peter's Point of View

I didn't know where the trouble was coming from but I could feel it coming closer every minute. It didn't feel like Victoria, though she was there too, there was something else coming. We didn't need more problems right now but I didn't think they were going to wait for us to be ready. At least it didn't feel like the Volturi yet. I'd warn the Major away from Bella's hearing. She needed a bit of normalcy. Looking at her now I thought what a good sister, what a good vampire she would make. If only we could find three days we were sure would be danger free. Was there any such thing? Trouble was drawn to the girl like bees to honey. I'd let everyone have this break but I'd keep my eyes open. Trouble was coming and it was coming soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: I don't own the characters, I just play with them. Please let me know what you think of the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Bella's Point of View

School had become the place I went where Jasper couldn't follow. I paid attention and took notes. I passed my tests and did everything else expected of me but it was to fit into the crowd. To appear normal. To keep the secret. I no longer truly enjoyed my classes but at lunch, I still enjoyed my talks with Angela. It was too bad she couldn't follow me into my new life but rationally we'd be separated soon as she went to school in California and I was supposed to be going to school in Arizona. That wasn't going to happen now. What vampire could reasonably go to school in Arizona if they didn't do all their classwork online?

Instead, I would be a new vampire. I had heard the term newborn passed around and mean to ask Jasper about it, but in truth, I didn't know what to expect after I was changed. I doubted that I would be able to be around people for a while if I wanted to drink their blood. I would ask Jasper what all was involved.

I knew I wouldn't be like the Cullens, having so little regard for the people they called family, but I hoped to keep to their diet; to Jasper's diet. I didn't think about the Cullens so much anymore but when I did it was with tinges of anger and recrimination. They called me daughter then abandoned me to the mercy of Victoria.

Thoughts of Edward brought out nothing but anger and contempt. Vampires aren't easily distracted, he just wanted rid of me. My new friends had proven that you could show loyalty, friendship, and even love as a vampire. It wasn't his vampire nature that made him incapable, it was being a pampered schoolboy with one interest: Himself.

Jasper did something special for me every day to show me he loved me and I would have known even if he hadn't. It was in the heat in his eyes, the gentleness of his touch, the concern in his demeanor. You couldn't fake real love.

As I drove home that evening I thought more of Jasper and his omelets, his back rubs, his indefinable ability to know just what I needed when I needed it and to provide it not monetary things, he knew I generally disliked extravagant gifts, though I quite happily put the iPod he got me to use, complete with its cradle for my desk. I'd always wanted one and for once I gave in with good grace.

Jasper's Point of View

Bella had become my entire life. The long hours she was in school dragged by and I had to work at it to manage the roughhousing with the guys, or games they played. When they weren't protecting Bella my house had become the location of choice both for the amenities and the Charlie free zone. Having to hide from Charlie whenever he dropped by to check on Bella was an inconvenience, but beyond worth it to me. Any inconvenience would be worth being part of Bella Swan's world.

Having so many of us here made the house a little too crowded, but it also meant that the others could go far enough to feed without disrupting Bella's protection. There were at least two preferably three vampires with her at all times whether she could see them or not. Even at school we stayed within hearing distance of her and her surroundings to verify her safety. There were going to be no mistakes. She was to precious to risk. If she thought she was driving alone, there were vampires in the woods next to her car tracking her as she went from home to school or work. The last time Peter guarded her at work he went in on a joke, inquiring about the best backpack for all weather camping.

Darius only relieved the others when necessary, otherwise, he was on his computer watching for anything that Victoria might do that could help us track her down. Eventually, she would show herself, make a mistake and give away her location.

The sound of Bella's truck coming up the drive drew me out of my reverie. At once I was out the door and down the track waiting in front of the house to see if anything had gone wrong. She was smiling as she stopped, lighting up her whole face. Soon she was in my arms.

"I have a surprise for you," she said.

"Will I like this surprise?"

"I'm officially staying with Angela tonight and dad is working through the night so I'm having a vampire slumber party." She glowed.

I squeezed her tighter in my arms. She was mine. I was a lucky man.

"Come in then and greet the guests to your slumber party,"

"That's what I was doing." She said with a gleam in her eye.

"There are a few others here."

"Then let's go see who I'll be making trouble with tonight." Bella laughed.

The evening was wonderful. It was perfection watching Bella charm my friends and find her place among them. She really did fit, not hesitating to challenge red eyed vampires to games or bets. I decided to do something I had only vaguely considered before. Fetching the bottle and shot glasses as well as cutting up lemons, I was going to help bella have a human experience that would be barred to her once she became one of us.

"C'mon" Emmett said, "I'll do it with you."

By this time even Darius was looking on and not at his computer screen.

OK, you lick your wrist and put salt on it, lick it off, drink, then suck on the lemon.

And so it began. The first shot Bella coughed and gagged by the third she was knocking them back like she had been all her life. By the fifth, it was my wrist she was licking the salt off of before she drank. My pants shrank a few sizes but I wasn't going to ruin her fun. By her eighth shot, I thought she might have gone overboard and I was looking at dealing with a puking mate all night.

"Let's take a break Darlin' and see how well you hold your liquor."

With Emmett, there was no way the party was going to end there. "Jazz where's that game that you sing along to."

"Yeah," Bella said jumping up then accidentally falling across Garret's lap. Everyone was laughing at their antics. Bella could barely stand and Emmett kept egging her on to try new things. We played drunk Uno, drunk scrabble, and even sang along with some video game that gave you the words. While Bella laughed right along with us she didn't seem to know what she was laughing at.

As her eyes started drooping I scooped her up in my arms and carried her into her bedroom. Tucking her in she said "Please stay." so I cuddled in beside her.

"I love you Jasper," she said.

"I love you too Darlin'," but she was already asleep.

Even drunk she pulled me closer in her sleep. She wrapped herself around me and there was no place on the planet I would have rather been. I was content to lay there and listen to her breathing. Normally I would have brought a book to bed, but I stroked her hair instead. It was an evening I would remember, always.

About eight o'clock the next morning Char brought in some water and Tylenol, sitting it on her bedside table then leaving quietly after a smile and wink.

About ten o'clock she began to stir with a moan. I reached for the Tylenol and the glass.

"Here, take these, they'll help."

"I think I did a few shots too many."

Chuckling quietly I silently agreed. I should have considered Emmett's nature when I came up with my life experience plan.

It was noon when she woke again and this time she seemed more herself. After her human minute, unfortunately, she remembered her clothing, she was ready to try a little food. I fixed her buttered toast a scrambled egg and a glass of orange juice, hoping she'd at least eat some of the toast and drink the juice. She ate it all and I waited, ready to move quickly, to see if she kept it down. She didn't seem overly concerned though.

She was talking quietly with Char on the couch. I wondered what they were saying and my hearing sharpened. "What else can't you do besides eat, Bella asked.

It was time for that talk then. Nervousness radiated from me and char looked back at me with a very disapproving stare.

"Bella," I said, "we need to talk."

Taking Bella's other side I sat down on the couch and held her hands.

Bella's point of view

"Bella," Jasper said, "When you first change into a vampire there are a lot of things you aren't able to do. You'll have me and Char to help you but you will be very strong. Trying to turn on a shower or put on your own clothes will be a challenge because you'll destroy the item you're touching. Until you get used to your strength, you'll go through a lot of clothes, probably do some damage to the house, and you won't be able to be around humans. Even if you didn't want to drink their blood, a simple hug could crush them.

Newborns wake up with a burning thirst and aren't able to focus on much else for a while.?

"How long?"

"Maybe as long as a year or two depending on how quickly you gain control."

On the good side you'll be able to run almost two hundred miles an hour, hear anything from miles away, and jump to the top of a three-story building. Here let me show you something." Jasper went outside and got a palm-sized rock. "You want to give it a try?" I shook my head no. Jasper closed his hand and caught the sand escaping the bottom of his hand in his other palm. "You'll be stronger than that. You can't go out into the sun where anyone can see and you have to be very careful that no one ever guesses what you are, because if they do they have to die. It's that serious."

"So how am I still alive, we should change me today before anyone knows."

"We have time to make you safe. It's only one more week till you graduate. I'd hate for you to miss that. Besides, we will have to leave here before you change. It's too close to humans and it is far too close to the wolves. To turn you, Bella, I'll bite you and that will break the treaty."

Bella looked around and every set of eyes she saw was serious.

"You'll never be able to see or talk to anyone you've ever known either." Char added, "They'd notice the difference and that would put them at risk."

"I...I need to think." Bella started pacing. "Jasper, can you drive me home?"


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: I don't own the characters, I just play with them. Please let me know what you think of the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Jasper's Point of View

The ride back to Bella's house was silent, not just quiet, silent. I was so afraid I'd lost her that panic was riding up in me, blocking my throat. I couldn't think of the right thing to say to make this better or easier for her. Her emotions were an endless spin of love, fear, confusion, and sorrow. I didn't know what to make of them, what did they mean for us. As the truck stopped, our destination reached, Bella asked: "Will you come in?"

I felt as if a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. She wasn't trying to send me away from her. She still wanted me to protect her at the very least. That gave us time to undo any damage discussing the change had done.

"Of course Darlin'," I replied. "I'd love to." When she grasped my hand on the way to the door I felt hope that the damage wasn't as great as it had seemed.

I knew two others waited in the trees watching over us. It was a relief as I was too worried about my Bella. I might have missed something. I tested the air as we got into the house, no unwelcome visitors, and relaxed further.

Bella's Point of view

How long would it take to control strength that could turn a rock to sand with a simple squeeze of his palm? I never imagined there was so much to the change or that they'd be breaking the treaty with the wolves. The treaty kept them safe. It kept them from having to face the wolf pack. Worse I'd have to leave Charlie. Sure, with Charlie's shifts I rarely saw him for longer than a hello or goodbye. Occasionally we were home at the same time long enough for him to watch some sport on tv, but to disappear from his life completely he'd have to think I was dead or he'd search for me forever.

I knew I had freaked out before they had told me everything. There was even more to consider but I couldn't take any more just now. My human brain could only take so much before it was overwhelmed. That's why I had Jasper bring me home. I knew I needed to think but at the same time, I couldn't be away from him. It was like gravity pulled us together and despite how scared I was I knew I'd be joining him. There was no other choice for me. I loved him beyond words and separation, to even think of it, felt like death to me. Even as I paced in the living room, twelve steps across and twelve steps back, I knew that I would do this but the cost was so much higher than I could have possibly seen, especially for Charlie.

I thought I'd be able to talk to him on the phone, pretend I was at college or something, and fade out of his life gently. Not that I'd have to basically run away and let him think I was dead. If only I could tell him I was safe and happy, say goodbye somehow. Have him know that even if he wasn't seeing me I was out in the world, happy with Jasper. Could I do it? Was there some sort of compromise that wouldn't leave Charlie mourning a runaway or dead daughter? There had to be a way.

"Please tell me what you are thinking Bella," Jasper begged, "before I go crazy from worry."

My mind quickly flipped through all my thoughts again but I said the most important. "I love you, Jasper."

His arms were around me in an instant. "I love you too my Bella."

"I'm scared, Jasper. Scared of causing trouble with the wolf pack. I thought I'd be able to leave Charlie gently too, just fall out of contact while he thought I was at college. I never imagined he'd have to think I was dead."

"Your voice will change Darlin'. How would you explain that so that when he told his friends on the reservation they wouldn't know exactly what had happened?"

Bella tried to come up with a reason, any reason that would be believable to Charlie. She came up with several but none that the wolf pack would believe.

"Shhh Bella, calm down now. We have time. Nothing has to be decided today." Jasper comforted her. "Why don't you get a start on your homework and forget all of this for a while."

"I don't think I can, Jasper. It's so much to think about and I know there is more you need to tell me."

"Bella, you're already overwhelmed. The rest can wait."

"I can take it. I need to know, Jasper"

"Come sit with me on the couch, Bella. I'll tell you the rest."

Jasper's Point of View

She wanted the whole picture, and I'd give it to her, but as gently as possible. I had put off this conversation with Bella for too long. I should have made sure she knew what was involved in the change when she first brought it up but I never thought for a minute as many times as she'd asked Edward to change her that he would have left her ignorant of the mechanics of it. He had truly never intended to change her despite her requests, despite her protests, he had intended to keep her human.

I didn't understand how his mind worked. Didn't he understand that Bella would never allow herself to be less than an equal to her partner. She wasn't a bird that could be caged and kept in a silken prison. She was a woman, a young woman it was true, that would stand beside, not behind her partner. Like it or not and no matter the consequences, she deserved the whole truth. She deserved to make an informed decision whether to follow me into this life, even if I lost her.

"The change is painful Bella, It feels like fire is in your entire body" her hand reached for mine.

"The change is one of the memories that a vampire doesn't forget. You will always remember the flames that made you into one of us. As the change finishes the flame will begin to recede from your extremities and center in your heart. That is the most painful part but it also means the torture is almost over. Your heart is changed last, then you have to deal with having more room in your mind than you expected. You'll look slightly different. The change perfects your features and you know it changes your voice.

Most newborns are thirsty all the time. We will spend a lot of time hunting in that first year. Newborns are easily distracted and often angry because of the overwhelming input of their new senses. They can't sort it all out. But remember Bella, you'll have me, Peter, and Char with you to help you all the way. We won't leave you."

"Burning," was all Bella said.

"Remember when James bit you in the Ballet studio, Bella? His bite started the change. You've already felt the beginning of the burn."

Bella shuddered.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: I don't own the characters, I just play with them. Please let me know what you think of the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Jasper's point of view

I held Bella on her bed. Our kisses stayed gentle, our touches almost reverent. I hadn't lost her. Even thinking of the horror of the change hadn't turned her from me. Here she was, in my arms. Her emotions were still a whirl of fear and sadness but the strongest of them was love. Her love was so pure that it might have knocked me to my knees if I was standing. She felt things so strongly. Even her emotions were pure.

The door opened downstairs. "Bella, I'm home." Charlie's voice rang up the stairs. Bella jumped up.

"Dinner isn't ready Dad, it will be about a half an hour."

Bella raced down the stairs to get started.

"Don't worry about it," Charlie said, "We're going down to the reservation tonight for a cookout."

"I'd rather not Dad," Bella pleaded, "Jake and I aren't getting along and I don't really want to deal with his attitude."

"Jake isn't the only one there Bella, it will be fine." Charlie insisted.

"Can I at least drive separately so if Jake gets obnoxious I can leave?"

"Sure kid," Charlie said. "I'm sure it will be fine."

Ten minutes later I was running alongside Bella's truck to the treaty line.

Bella's Point of View

This wasn't going to be pleasant. I knew I wouldn't be welcomed back with the warmth Charlie expected. I didn't know how they were going to explain their hostility to Charlie but I was sure to be the odd one out. Unwelcome and against my will I was going to go against the elders and the wolf pack and set foot on their precious reservation.

I worried too that any vampires watching me would be in danger. Jasper would certainly wait for me at the reservation border. I didn't want there to be a fight with the pack. That was the last thing we needed.

Getting out of the truck in front of Billy's place was a different experience. Jacob was nowhere in sight and though Billy welcomed Charlie warmly enough disapproval came off him in waves as I passed him. My greeting wasn't returned and I knew I was in for a long evening.

Soon the fire pit was roaring happily and Sue had made her husbands famous fish fry. The pack seemed to be boycotting the evening, though there were younger children around playing games and watching their elders with the simplistic view of children.

I was getting more and more worried. Where were the pack? What were they doing? Emily and the other women were there but they clearly didn't want me to join them. I ate quickly and excused myself to return home. Even Dad hadn't missed the cold shoulder I was receiving so he let me go without argument.

I worried what I was driving into as I got back in my truck but I was eager to get back to Jasper and make sure he was safe.

I drove quickly to the treaty line, noting the three small wolves across the road from Jasper, Garrett, and Emmett. Motioning them to get in the truck Jasper took the wheel while Garrett and Emmett got into the back. We sped away as fast as my old truck could go even if that was only fifty-five miles an hour.

"What was that about Jasper?"

"I don't know, they wouldn't shift and tell me"

"Let's go back to your house," Bella reasoned, "see if the rest of the pack are there."

"That's where I was going Darlin',"

Jasper's Point of View

The rage built in my slowly though I tried not to show it to Bella. If the pack were at my house, so far off of my territory I couldn't guarantee that I wouldn't loose my temper. I thought Bella had been invited to the reservation to get her out of the way. Now we would see the truth of things. I tried to push more speed out of Bella's truck, but it just wasn't going to go any faster, and no matter what I feared may be happening at my house, I wasn't going to leave Bella unprotected.

Pulling in the drive I could see another three wolves in their wolf shape. "

"I'll go talk to them, Bella said. "Maybe I can hold off a fight."

"Not without me, Darlin', I will protect you from anything, even adolescent wolves.

Bella and I approached the wolves slowly hand in hand. I couldn't stand for her to be farther away from me than this when any danger threatened. The middle wolf, pitch black and the largest ran into the trees and shifted. Coming out, we met Sam Uley standing between the two wolves.

"It's time for you all to leave now," Sam said, "Our young men are starting to shift again from the presence of so many vampires."

"Not until Victoria is ashes, Sam. We won't leave Bella unprotected."

"If you don't leave we will force you out."

"How do you think your leader would accept you breaking the treaty, Sam? After all, we are no threat to your reservation. We've harmed no one, threatened no one. We've offered to work with you to bring a rogue vampire down and you refused us. I don't think he would be very happy with the current state of affairs. The sooner Victoria is gone the sooner all but myself will leave Forks in peace."

"All of you will go." Sam declared.

"I will go when Bella goes to college Sam. It's not so long, only a few months."

"You mean when you change her," Sam spat.

"I said what I mean Sam Uley you are breaking the treaty by your very presence here. Leave and do not come back unless it is to agree to help take Victoria out of the picture."

Sam shifted and lunged at Jasper. At the same time, Bella put herself in front of Jasper and he felt something shift. Sam hit a wall two feet away from Bella. He lunged again and again but he couldn't get any closer.

"Leave now, Sam and take your wolves with you. You endangered my mate and if I see you here again you will pay for it with your life."

Sam gave up trying to rip through our invisible protection and the wolves, with a howl, turned slowly to leave.

I turned in shock to Bella. "You're a shield."

"What?" she asked quietly.

"You're a shield, you created that wall that Sam couldn't get through to get us. No one else here has that power. It had to be you."

"Good," Bella said as her body began to shake.

"Relax Darlin' the danger is over. You can let it go now." Jasper said sending her calming peaceful emotions. Jasper could feel it when the shield fell. He scooped Bella up in his arms and went for the house, laying her gently on the couch.

"I feel weak now," Bella said.

"I'll get you something to eat and drink. Holding that kind of power as a human has to be exhausting.

When Jasper returned to the couch Bella was asleep. He checked her over the best he could but for the first time in a long time, he wished for Carslile.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: I don't own the characters, I just play with them. Please let me know what you think of the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Bella's Point of View

Graduation day felt strangely anticlimactic. I didn't feel excited or anything really. I put on one of the dresses that had found their way into my closet back when Alice was my personal shopper and fixed my hair so the dorky hat would look just a little less dorky.

Dad was in high spirits. "It's graduation Bella. It's a whole new chapter of your life."

I felt like it was just another day. The ceremony was nice. All of the vampires were there, either to protect me or see me in the ugly gown. Then came the part I dreaded. My name was called and I walked, alone, across the stage to accept my diploma. My dad was cheering and clapping in the back with more emotion than I'd ever seen from him. I shook the principal's hand, accepted my diploma and waited for the speeches to be over.

Eric Yorkie made a good valedictorian and gave a speech on how we were separating but we'd always be friends. It was a nice thought but I knew that within a few weeks I'd never see any of these people ever again. When we threw our hats up I caught mine with some relief. It was over and I'd done it. I'd graduated from high school, for the first time at least. Would I be repeating the experience over and over in order to stay in one place as long as possible like the Cullens did or would this be my only graduation?

Mom had sent money. She and Phil were in Hawaii at the moment. I could only be grateful for the gradual distance that had appeared between me and my Mom. It would make my loss easier for her to take, and move on from.

Dad found me in the crowd and asked if I wanted to go to The Lodge, one of the only upscale restaurants in Forks. I agreed as I knew I should and he drove my truck, knowing I hated to ride in his cruiser. It would take forever to get there the way traffic slows down for a cop.

I had a steak as did dad with baked potato and a side salad that Dad would never touch. Dad had a beer of course while I had a soda. Once I started eating I found that I was actually very hungry. I nearly finished the large steak and demolished the salad and baked potato. Only one thing was missing from the evening's festivities. I knew out in the twilight I would find my Jasper carefully guarding me with at least another one of the group. I wished he was in here with us but then he'd have to pretend to eat, so he was probably relieved he could skip it.

I drove back home, at my insistence because dad had his beer with his dinner. We were nearly there when something red streaked across the car in front of us, someone with red hair more specifically. At that rate of speed, it could only be a vampire. It could only be Victoria. I drove carefully the last few miles home. Unsure if she would turn and cross our paths again. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen. I didn't want Dad around when she finally came for me.

When we got home Dad went straight to his TV and I went up to my room, knowing that's where Jasper or one of the others would appear to tell me what happened.

I tried to read to pass the time but my mind was too focused on how close Victoria had come to having us today. There must have been vampires or werewolves keeping her on the run or she would have had me. It was time I thought. Time to start getting ready to change. This human thing was only putting my father in danger too. But what did I want to do so I could take care of him when I was gone.

"Dad," I called out, "I'm going to the grocery. I'll be home in about an hour."

"OK Kid," He replied from his spot on the sofa.

I got the ingredients to make all of his favorite meals, multiples of each. First I was going to make sure he was fed.

I changed out of my graduation finery and started cooking. Taking each meal one at a time but doubling or tripling the recipe. I'd cooked five different dinners and packaged them for the freezer before Charlie noticed I was doing anything different.

"I just feel like cooking Dad" I replied to his questioning. I had filled the outdoor freezer and started on the indoor one before I was satisfied that my father would not starve.

Next, I got my backpack and emptied it. I knew I'd have to leave most everything behind but I took the family pearls dad had given me for today, a few of my t-shirts from places we'd visited, and the charm bracelet dad had gotten me for my birthday and packed them all away neatly under the bed where no one would look. I took down the dream catcher Jake had gotten me for my birthday, hoping its absence would be noted now not when I left and printed a small scrapbook full of pictures of my friends and family. I wanted reminders where ever my new life might take me. The scrapbook I added to the book bag. Since it had never existed before it wouldn't be missed. Jake's dream-catcher I tucked away in a drawer in my room.

For my Dad, I went back to the computer and found pictures that included me with friends and family. I'd leave these somewhere in my room so he could see me happy and content. I didn't want to think of what would be done to make me disappear so I didn't. I just focused on getting things ready for my departure.

I updated my iPod with all my favorite songs and then since there was some space left I added songs that had meant something to me over the years. Setting it to play, I thought of how to say goodbye without saying the word, always keeping the secret.

I cleaned my room so there wasn't a single bit of dust anywhere, then I went on cleaning. The bathroom, the kitchen, the laundry, by the time I was done I was exhausted but better. When Dad went to bed for the night I straightened the living room then went to my own room to wait. If someone didn't come in soon I was going to hunt them. I cracked my window to make the invitation or demand more obvious.

Jasper's Point of View

Peter and Garrett were with me when we saw her. Outside the restaurant where Bella and her father were having their celebration dinner, Victoria was lurking. We tried to surround her but she must have felt the danger because she took flight into the woods. We chased her up the mountain and back down before she ran across the road, coincidentally in front of Bella's truck. We caught up to her but by that time she had made it to the cliffs. She dived and we dived right after her. Unfortunately, in the gloom of the ocean water, we lost her. We searched every land mass we could barring First Beach. That was werewolf territory and would always remain so.

She was hiding from us somewhere actually in the water. We searched a couple of underwater caves, not hopeful but unwilling to give up, then checked the points of land again doing everything we could to try to find the scent.

I knew the close call was going to affect Bella badly. That her father was with her at the time would only make the situation worse. I didn't know how to tell her that I almost had her but lost her. I reached for my phone to try to call her and then realized it had been destroyed by the ocean water. Running by Bella's house I saw her window cracked in mute entreaty for an explanation but before I went to see her I went home to change my clothes and grab my backup phone. Yes, I always kept a backup in case of ocean water or other occurrence damaging my phone beyond repair.

Running back to her house I jumped up onto the windowsill raising the window as quickly as I could. Bella sat on her bed almost vibrating with frustration.

"I'm sorry Bella, I lost her."


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: I don't own the characters, I just play with them. Please let me know what you think of the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Bella's Point of View

"I'm sorry Bella, I lost her."

The words echoed in my head and in my heart. Victoria was still out there, still hunting me. She wouldn't stop. If all of these vampires couldn't frighten her away nothing would until I was dead or she was. I could only hope which it would be. Jasper called in the best fighters he knew and they couldn't catch her any better than the wolf pack. If only the two would work together, between them, perhaps Victoria would finally meet her end. I had too much to live for now.

"I have something for you to keep safe for me," I told Jasper and fished the bookbag out from under the bed. Will you take it to your place so it's ready to go when we are?

"Bella I think you're getting ahead of yourself."

"I know what you think but I don't want circumstance to get in our way and not be able to retrieve it if the time comes and we aren't prepared. Will you take it?"

"Of course, Bella."

"Then come to cuddle with me. I feel like I've been overdoing the caffeine. There's no way I'll sleep without you tonight."

Jasper took off his boots and pushed them under the bed. "Tell me more about you Jasper, after you left Maria, what did you do?"

Jasper laid down beside Bella and she curled around him like she would never let him go. "After I left Maria I stayed with Peter and Char. I have a share in the house they own outside of Houston but it's much too close to civilization for your change. We'll have to find someplace very secluded for you."

"Can we start working on that Jasper? I have a bad feeling that we aren't going to be lucky enough to choose when I change."

"We can start looking but there is no need to worry. We have plenty of time till you were supposed to leave for college to find just the right place for us."

Jasper's Point of View

"I stayed with Peter and Char for a decade before being the third person traveling with a couple became too much for me and I wandered. I've been in every state across the USA, I went to Canada and traveled till I met the ocean that way. I've even been overseas. Italy was beautiful but I stayed away from the Volturi. I've been to France and so many other places but I still wasn't happy.

I came back to the USA and was in Philidelphia one evening. It was raining and I went into a diner to get out of the wet. I was becoming conspicuous just walking along. Alice was there. She saw me coming of course. From then on she was my companion and I didn't believe I was worthy of more. I didn't even think to look for my mate.

She guided us to the Cullens and I found a great deal of relief from feeding on animals. You see I feel the emotions of people I feed off of and it felt like it was slowly driving me insane. I had a few slips at first and the family had to vacate a place quickly. We reinvented ourselves so many times but I was always Rose's twin brother. Our looks made that believable."

"Do you miss them?" Bella asked, then yawned.

"I miss parts of it, Bella. A family is very important. If I could have I would have combined the family I have with Peter and Char with the family I had with the Cullens, but it just wasn't possible. It would have made us too large a group and Peter and Char will never hunt just animals. They hunt criminals exclusively."

"I miss them sometimes," Bella mumbled with her head on my chest, "when I'm not furious at them for abandoning me without so much as a goodbye."

Sleep finally overtook her and she rested peacefully in my arms, calling my name and trying to pull me closer each time. I was relieved that Edward's name was no longer among the things she said in her sleep. At first, it had been. She would sound so afraid when she called his name.

I could give her a family with Char and Peter but I didn't think I could live long term with Edward or the Cullens any longer. They had broken her, leaving her with unhealed wounds and Victoria hunting her as doggedly as Maria would hold onto southern territories. I didn't know what I was going to do about Victoria. She really did have a gift for evasion. We needed something more than normal battle tactics to bring her down but I didn't know what that something was yet. Instead of worrying I let myself bask in the peace that was Bella's sleeping emotions. If it were possible, I would say I slept too, it was so peaceful.

The next morning came too quickly as all mornings did when Bella was in my arms. I heard Charlie leave and the slamming of that door caused Bella to stir. It was early still, not even eight o'clock. I thought about putting her back to sleep but decided to let her sleep happen naturally. Soon she was staring at me through sleep filled eyes.

Her hand reached up and stroked the dark shadow under one eye. "You need to hunt," she commanded.

"Yes Ma'am," I responded and she gave me a silly grin. "I need a human minute," she told me and was off to get ready for the day.

I made french toast for her while she was busy preparing herself. Watching cooking shows had become a new habit of mine. While my mate was still human, I wanted to be able to care for her. The sausage was just finishing up when she came down the stairs.

"If that tastes half as good as it smells..." she trailed off.

I put syrup and sugar on the table not knowing how she fixed her french toast, grabbing the butter out of the refrigerator as an afterthought.

I was pleased with the way she tucked into the meal, even running her sausages through the syrup before popping them in her mouth. The moan she made with her first bite had me thinking of her in my bedroom on my red sheets and how the red would set off the tone of her skin when she blushed. The thought stayed in my head even when I tried to banish it.

When she was finished she cleaned up the kitchen and looked at me. "What do I need to do so you'll go hunt?" she asked.

I smiled, I couldn't help it when she was around me. "You already have guards here, would you prefer to stay here or go to my place?"

"I think I'd rather stay here." she said, "I've been slacking on my chores and I want to get caught up. You're place this evening?"

"It's a deal. I'll go ahead and go so I can get back but don't worry, I won't go far."

"You need to eat Jasper, just like the others. Just because I'm yours doesn't mean that you can stop taking care of yourself just to take care of me."

Bella's Point of view

The shadows under Jasper's eyes were deep and I knew he'd been neglecting himself. It worried me. Jasper had to be at the top of his form or he might get hurt protecting me. He might get hurt anyway and his pigheaded insistence on waiting for my change wasn't helping my level of worries. If I had a shield or whatever it was called who knew what I'd be able to do with it once I was a vampire. I could be a help, not a hindrance.

Since Jasper had gone hunting I did another few loads of laundry while I cleaned the living room. Since it was the place Dad spent most of his off hours, it got the dirtiest. I had just finished wiping down the couch when the door burst open and someone rushed in.

"Love," Edward said, "You aren't safe, we've got to get you away come with me now."

"What are you doing here Edward?"

"That doesn't matter, there are vampires in the trees surrounding the house."

"I know that Edward."

"What?"  
"I know there are vampires around the house. They're trying to save me from a problem you left me with. Remember Victoria?"

"These are dangerous vampires, you aren't safe my Love"

Edward grabbed my arm and started to pull me toward the door.

"Ya hear that Garrett, we aren't safe," Peter said

"I heard it, but Dumbass there is the one holding her arm too tightly," Garrett noted.

"Let go of me, Edward."

Edward pushed her behind him. Keeping hold of her arm.

"You're hurting me, Edward, let go."

Two snarls rose out of Garrett's and Peter's throats. Edward only squeezed her arm harder. They all heard the snap then Edward let go of her arm.

"Do you not listen Edward I know they're here and they'd better be dangerous because Victoria is out to get me. You abandoning me didn't do shit except take away all of my protection. On what planet do you think I would want you calling me Love?

You left! I'm not good enough remember! You were tired of me! You didn't want me anymore! I was better off without you! You were right. I am better off without you now if you two gentleman wouldn't mind helping with the cleaning today get this scum out of my house.

The growl that sounded at the door made the windows rattle in their frames. "Jasper, Bella called, the growl quieted. "Jasper I need you." and he was there knocking Edward sideways into a table. "Jasper, I need to go to the emergency room for my arm, can you drive me?"

"Don't worry Jasper, We'll teach Edward here the facts of life before sending him on his way," Peter promised.

The growl built again. "Jasper this really hurts, can you help me out to the car."

Jasper scooped her up in his arms while Peter and Garrett pulled Edward away, and carried her gently to the truck.

Jasper took her pain into himself on the way to the hospital. He couldn't stand to have her in pain. At the hospital, she told them she slipped and hit it on the table going down. That would explain the ruined side table at home if Dad checked the records. Jasper stayed right by her side until they had to take her to x-ray. "You stay here son," The nurse said. "She'll be back in just a few minutes."

The x-ray took longer than a few minutes Bella thought as they took pictures of her arm at different angles but eventually she and Jasper were taken to a new room. She chose purple for her cast and soon she was plastered and ready to go. After getting a prescription of pain pills filled at the hospital pharmacy Jasper drove her straight to his house.

"This says take two Bella," Jasper said, as he brought her medicine to her on the couch.

It was wonderful to be looked after, Bella thought, instead of having to be strong all the time she was able to lie back and relax while Jasper took over for the moment. She took her pills.

"Love you," she murmured.

"Love you too," he replied.

The world felt blurry at the edges and the pain didn't matter so much anymore after a while. She closed her eyes and when she next opened them there was a purple blanket covering her. She was in her bedroom at Jasper's house. Looking around, Jasper chuckled. She lay on her side and he was laying behind her. She turned over gently and draped her broken arm over his chest.

"I can't leave you for a minute can I"

"Garrett and Peter would have kicked his ass without you. But this is another example of why I should be like you now. I'm sick of playing the leading role as the victim."

"Don't think I'm not listening to you Darlin' cause I am. I just bought us a property in Canada that will be perfect for you to live in while you get used to your new senses. Peter even went to pick up your new identity today after he cleaned away the broken table. We'll be getting things ready just in case we need to move sooner than we planned. For now, it's time for some food then more medicine for you though."

He left the room and came back with a tray of chicken noodle soup and a sandwich that smelled like it had been made by a world class chef. "I am going to miss you cooking for me when I change though. You are one hell of a cook" Bella said.

Jasper only chuckled.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note: I don't own the characters, I just play with them. Please let me know what you think of the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Jasper's Point of View

He was dreading the next few moments. His task wasn't pleasant but it was necessary. It was necessary to keep Bella safe and it was necessary as he was a member, although a distant one, of Carlisle's coven.

He dialed the phone. Rage was still pulsing through his veins at Bella's injury. He had hidden it well from Bella after his first show of temper but it was there. Carlisle needed to know how close Edward came to losing his worthless life.

"Carlisle," Jasper said.

"Jasper, it's good to hear from you."

"Carlisle, we have a problem."

"You know I'll do what I can Jasper"

"Edward was here yesterday and broke Bella's arm trying to drag her unwillingly from her home."

"What are you doing with Bella Jasper, we gave our word."

"It's a good thing I came back. We left but Victoria didn't. I'm trying to catch her but so far shes proved more resourceful than I gave her credit for. All our leaving did was leave Bella broken and with only the protection of adolescent werewolves. That doesn't change the fact that Edward tried to kidnap her from her own home and ended up breaking her arm Carlisle."

"I'll speak with Edward about it."

"You'd better do more than speak to him Carlisle, when I got back here I recognized Bella as my mate. If he comes back, I will take him down."

"Oh Jasper, are you sure, Edward was so sure she was his mate."

"Edward doesn't know what a mate is so you better educate him Carlisle. He got his one free pass today."

"There is no need to resort to threats, Jasper"

"That wasn't a threat, it was a promise Carlisle. If he comes back he won't be coming home to you again."

"I see, well I'll make sure Edward is well informed of the situation."

The line disconnected and my rage grew. Carlisle would never see anything but good in his first son and I knew he'd be back and I would kill him, severing all ties with Carlisle's coven.

If this had proved anything it proved that being in the trees near Bella's house was not close enough to protect her. We needed someone staying inside with Bella at all times while she was at home, even if that person needed to hide occasionally from Charlie.

It could have been Victoria, yesterday and that would have been it. I would have lost my mate. I heard a growl before I realized that it was coming from me.

How close had I come to losing my precious Bella? If Edward had gotten her out of that door who knows where he would have taken her. With Bella's luck, he would have taken her straight into the arms of Victoria. Edward would have died, which didn't bother me much, but Bella would have been at her mercy.

My thoughts were interrupted by Peter sitting down across from me.

"Whatever it is Peter, now is not the time."

"There is never going to be a right time for this conversation."

Jasper sighed, he knew what Peter was going to say and he didn't wholly disagree anymore.

"I've been elected spokesperson and that just shows how much the democratic process can bite you in the ass. It's time you changed Bella, Jasper."

"A few more weeks and she'll be going away to college," Jasper argued, "that would be much less conspicuous."

"A few more weeks and she may not be with us. Look, we're doing everything we can to protect her but I don't know if it's going to be enough. Victoria is going to be coming after her and she's an unknown. We don't know how good a fighter she is. But if Edward could make it into the house before we could get out of those damn trees to stop him, Victoria certainly could. Even if we keep someone there with her, there is no guarantee that they would be able to fight her off and keep Bella safe at the same time. I'm telling you we don't have a few weeks Jasper, the danger is getting closer and for once I'm not sure we're going to win."

Jasper sat in stillness. Peter's gift was telling him they didn't have a few weeks to change Bella in the most inconspicuous of ways. How did he change her then?

Bella's point of view

Jasper thought I was still in my pain medicine induced sleep but I had heard his conversation with Peter, and his words resonated in me. How much more could they do to keep me safe? How much more would it take? Was it even possible? I finally had a reason to keep on living and I just had to make Jasper see that it was the only decision left to me.

I left my room and went to sit on Jasper's lap. I couldn't bear to be further from him right now.

"Peter is right," I stated boldly.

"Alright Bella, I give in. It will take a week to get everything ready and you need to start preparing yourself for leaving.

Now the date had been set I started thinking of all the things I'd like to do before my change, all the details of real life I had to wrap up, and Charlie. Saying goodbye to Charlie wasn't going to be as easy as the rest. I didn't hear what Jasper asked me I was so lost in my thoughts.

"Are you hungry, Bella?"

Not really but I need to eat before I take those pain pills again. I should probably go home. I don't know when Dad will be there today.

"I have some more soup if you'd like to eat before you go." Jasper coaxed.

"Thanks, Jasper, I would like that,"

Jasper flashed to the kitchen and I smiled thinking soon I would be able to move at his speed, be his equal in every way. Soon there was soup and another sandwich sat in front of me. I enjoyed both immensely, not realizing how hungry I was till I began to eat.

When I finished Jasper took me home, but shortly after he left Char walked into the house.

"We decided you needed closer protection Sugar. No one is going to touch you. Not Edward, not Victoria, no one."

Thank you, Char, I know there are other things you and Peter could be doing besides watching out for me.

"Nonsense Bella, you're family now and we always watch the backs of our family."

"I feel that way too," Bella admitted as she clasped Char in a hug. Char and I talked until Dad came home. We discovered we shared many of the same interests, but Charlotte made jewelry to pass the time. She sold her creations online and even showed me some of them on the computer. They were stunning. Even though I wasn't a jewelry wearing person myself they took my breath away. She was truly talented and I told her so.

"It's just a hobby Bella, you'll discover one too once you are one of us. There are so many hours to fill in a day and I have to have something to do while Peter is off playing with his horses."

When Dad came home Char stayed in my room. I made dinner and we ate together. I tried to start a conversation but Dad seemed lost in thought tonight. I left him to his meal and cleaned the dishes after. He just wandered into the living room and soon there were sports blasting on the tv.

I went up to my room where Char and I continued our conversation. For now, I didn't feel the threat looming over my head waiting to take me away from the man I loved.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: I don't own the characters, I just play with them. Please let me know what you think of the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Darius's Point of View

This one was sneaky. I'd done everything I could think of to find out where she was hiding. The hikers had stopped disappearing in Forks so she was farther away than that.

On a whim, I hacked into the surrounding cities databases and mapped each disappearance or unsolved homicide. Even at vampire speed, such tasks took time. When I was finished I called Jasper over.

"Notice anything on this map?"

"Yeah," Jasper said, "There are more dots around Olympia. What is this map showing us, Darius?

"This is every missing person or unsolved homicide. I think we're getting closer. I think she's in Olympia."

"Good job Darius, can you narrow it down any more?"

"I'll find her, Major, just give me a little more time."

Having a starting place was a benefit but it didn't give me a lot to go on. It also could be the entirely wrong conclusion but it gave the Major hope, and I felt he needed that right now.

I pulled out every trick I know and I still couldn't find her but I wouldn't give up. One mistake is all I needed and I would have her.

Bella's point of view

Jasper finally came over to relieve Char from protection detail. I threw myself into his arms and his kiss was both sweet and passionate. Closing the door behind us we continued to kiss and touch until he lifted me up on the barstool and stood between my legs. I inhaled his scent, better than any cologne on the market and we began kissing again. My hands roamed greedily over his body as his were roaming over mine.

I managed to get the buttons undone myself this time and he stood in my dingy kitchen in all his shirtless glory. My breath caught in my throat and I kissed his chest, noticing the ridges in his flesh for the first time. I kissed each one and pulled him closer to me.

"I've missed you," I said.

"I've missed you too Darlin',"

It was if we were magnets. I couldn't pull myself away from him, nor did I want to.

"Forever won't be long enough Jasper," I said as I kissed him some more. To my surprise, and displeasure Jasper pulled away from me.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Forever with you won't be long enough Jasper. I know you're unsure of my reasons for the change, and being safe is a large part of why I need to change now, but the best reason is that we'll have forever together."

"Are you sure that it's me you want to spend you're forever with?" Jasper asked and I realized that I wasn't the only one with a potential problem of low self-esteem.

"I've been sure for weeks now that you are the only man I'll ever want."  
He kissed me so passionately that I was breathless. Soon I wouldn't need to breathe and I was grateful for that fact.

"Jasper, there's something I want to do before I'm not human anymore."

"Anything Bella, you just made my life complete.

"I want you to make love to me."

He kissed me again and I felt so much love coming from him. I opened my heart and tried to push my feelings back at him, let him see how much he really meant to me.

I found myself in his arms being carried at vampire speed up the stairs.

I took off my shirt and he unclasped my bra. As we kissed again I could feel him grow harder and I rubbed myself against is growing erection. He took my jeans off so carefully, as if I might break, but just tore my panties. I'd never been completely bared to a man before but he didn't give me time to be embarrassed.

His mouth came down on mine and he stroked my breasts till my nipples strained for his touch. I unbuttoned his jeans, fumbling with the zipper till he helped me. In a second he was as naked as me and before I could admire his body he had me back on the bed.

I could feel him hard against my stomach as he kissed first my mouth, then my neck, running his tongue over where my pulse beat the fastest. Soon he was moving down my body and his mouth on my breasts made me pant out his name.

When he spread my legs I thought he meant to take me, but he kissed and licked me. I called his name, I begged, I pleaded and finally, he raised himself above me.

"Are you sure Bella?" he asked tenderly.

In answer, I pulled him down so I could kiss him again. I felt him move and begin to push inside me. It hurt, but no more than I expected. When he plunged himself completely in me I gasped but he held still.

"Let me know when you're ready Bella," he said.

As I got used to the feeling of fullness I tried to move, to feel more of him. He pulled himself out and back in. I couldn't have anticipated the sensation.

"Yes Jasper, I said" and we began to move together. Holding each other tightly. In minutes I felt myself tense around him.

"That's it, let go my Bella," he said as he kept pumping into me. The sensation was unbelievable and I could feel it building again.

"More, Jasper, More," I begged as he moved faster and harder. My body seemed to know what to do because it met him stroke for stroke. I forgot the time. I forgot the danger. I barely remembered my own name. I didn't recognize this writhing, wanton creature that I had become, but I knew I wanted more.

Jasper's point of View

Time ceased to mean anything to me but eventually, I spilled myself inside her, setting off another orgasm. We lay on the bed, both sated until I heard the doorknob downstairs begin to turn. I ran down the stairs and picked up my shirt running back into Bella's room.

"Bella I'm home," echoed up the stairs. Bella froze. "I'll be down in a minute dad and fix you something to eat."

With a smile and a wink she got her clothes back on and ran into the bathroom. I heard the water run and she was down the stairs to greet her father. I got dressed more slowly, thinking about the way Bella called my name. The way her body fit perfectly with mine. How she begged for what she needed. She was truly a passionate woman. I had never felt such passion and love come from another person in my entire existence as a human or vampire. She was truly mine now and I'd never let her go.

Listening to her moving around the kitchen, answering Charlie's questions about her day brought another smile to my face. She really was a poor actor and had Charlie been paying the least bit of attention he would have noticed there was something different to her demeanor. Luckily Charlie's questions were only perfunctory. He didn't notice anything wrong and Bella was able to make his dinner, which smelled horrible, without too much of a problem.

My mind turned to darker matters. Darius was getting closer to finding Victoria and Victoria or not soon Bella would be changing. I couldn't make my phone calls here, not with Charlie just downstairs, and I dare not to leave so my plans would just have to wait a little while. I looked through her books and found it entertaining that among all the titles was a copy of Dracula. I sat down to read and wait for Bella's return.

Peter's Point of View

I perched in a tree out in the rain trying to keep an eye on the Major and Bella while still giving them a modicum of privacy. They were truly one now and things would be changing. I doubted that the Major would be leaving her side except for necessary hunting. Garrett looked over at me and I could tell he was purposefully listening in. The look on his face almost made me laugh. He was a true loner. Unused to tuning out things that didn't pertain to him, like the Major and Bella finally making love. He'd soon get used to it if he stayed around for this fight. Newly mated couples were more active sexually than was good for us while watching for Victoria.

I tried to stretch my gift. Why did it seem like Victoria wasn't our only concern? If I could just get some small detail, any detail, I might have a chance at warning the Major. As it was all I could tell him was to be on his guard.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note: I don't own the characters, I just play with them. Please let me know what you think of the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Jasper's Point of View

Bella looked beautiful in the morning light. It was hard to believe I never really noticed her when she was with the family. In truth, I noticed her, but only as a potential threat to our safety. Now I saw the red in her hair when the light hit it. the way she tilted her chin when she was thinking, her self-sacrificing nature. the spine of steel that would make her a vampire not to be trifled with. I also saw her fear that I might leave her someday, but that was steadily decreasing as the days passed.

I wondered how she would be as a newborn. Would she be wild, angry, and difficult to tame or would my presence give her the strength to dull the uncontrollable rages that normal newborns were prone to? I knew her appearance would change, but how could Bella's perfect features be altered to make her more alluring? She was already the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

This morning she was simply fixing her breakfast. She wanted breakfast burritos and I had never seen or heard of the recipe for those, so I couldn't make it for her. I watched though, I watched closely so that next time, I would be capable of caring for my mate. She worked gracefully in the kitchen, so gracefully in fact that one would never believe she could stumble over her own shadow anywhere else. She was cutting red and green peppers into small pieces. I thought of offering to help, but my enjoyment at watching her was just too great. I knew I could complete the task in about a second but she seemed to almost meditate as she cooked. She was at home here. She was at home in my kitchen.

I saw the misstep before she made it. She let her fingers get to close to the knife and sliced her finger. "Everyone out," I commanded with the last of my breath. Everyone but Darius left the house immediately. I don't know why I expected differently; he was so much older than the rest of us. We must seem like children to him.

Bella cried out and the looked at me with sad, regretful eyes. "I'm sorry Jasper" she whispered. She stood there with blood trickling down her hand seemingly in shock. I locked my muscles into place and took a breath. Then I relaxed and took another. I was fine. I could smell the sweet call of her blood but it did not control me as it had on her birthday. I rushed to her side.

Against everything I thought she might do she ran a finger up the trickle of blood and brought it to my mouth. Unable to resist such a gift I opened my mouth and sucked her finger clean. It was unlike anything I had tasted before. Normal human blood paled in comparison to her gift. She tasted like berries and honey, but that didn't do it justice. Her blood was an aphrodisiac, leaving me hard and wanting.

Remembering the flavor I guided her over to the sink and turned the water on. Together we washed the blood off her hand and she left her hand in the water while I went to get the first aid kit. I had purchased it before her first visit here, knowing that eventually, we would need it. I bandaged her finger then kissed it gently.

"Don't be sorry Darlin'," But how about I finish up those peppers for you."

She laughingly agreed. I called the rest of the household back inside but watched closely to make sure none of them were overly tempted by the scent of Bella's blood.

We worked together to finish her breakfast burritos. She once again stored some away for Charlie, and she sat down beside Darius, at the table to eat. After watching that Darius wasn't overcome by the scent of the small cut, I put Charlie's portion in the refrigerator and joined them at the table.

After our evening together neither of us could bear to be separated for long or by much distance. We were a truly mated pair.

Darius's Point of View

I knew the Major would become insane with jealousy or worry about that tiny cut if I paid Bella much attention so I let her sitting beside me go largely unnoticed. When the Major came to join her they were so lost in each other that I don't think they saw anyone, even me.

I thought I was on to something and had a satellite testing my theory. The government was actively trying to fix the "bug" in this particular satellite but that was unimportant at the moment. There she was, creeping into an abandoned building in Olympia. I watched the site as long as I could before the satellite passed over, then I gave it back to the government with a smile.

"Major, I found her."


	22. Chapter 22

Author's note: I don't own the characters, I just play with them. Please let me know what you think of the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Jasper's Point of View

"Major, I found her."

If I had a heart it would be beating double time. "Where?"

"She's got herself holed up in an abandoned warehouse in Olympia. I knew she was there somewhere." Darius announced.

"Was anyone with her?"

"Not that I saw, I watched for about twenty minutes and no one else came in or out."

"We have one shot of taking her while she is there. If we go there and she's not in, we may lose her again. I wouldn't stick around a place if I found any of our scents there if I were her."

Everyone talked at once, trying to make their idea heard. To his surprise, it was Bella who talked over them.

"Enough" she yelled. "Now let's go in the living room and get all the ideas out there one at a time and come up with a plan to roast her, OK?" She said with a little smile.

Like scolded school children all the vampires moved into the living room and took a seat. Jasper could have laughed but somehow kept a stoic demeanor.

Ideas were discussed and debated and re-discussed. Some ideas were vetoed by Jasper and others were seriously considered.

"But you don't know how many are in there," Bella insisted at one point.

Bella's Point of View

Now that there was a real chance of a confrontation with Victoria, I was worried about the others. After all, I would be sitting in safety while they risked their immortal lives for me. I looked around at each face. Peter, Char, Emmett, Garrett, Darius, and lastly the man she loved, Jasper. Each was walking into danger for her willingly. Some might not come out.

The ideas kept flying. The discussion lasted over an hour. Finally, she put her idea in. Give the wolves one more chance to join them, just in case there was a large number inside. Make sure they were the ones with overwhelming numbers, so overwhelming that Victoria's talent for getting out of tight spots would be useless.

Jasper agreed to make the call and to her surprise, the pack, minus Jacob and Jarrod agreed to help. So eight werewolves and six vampires. When she voiced the six vampires part to Jasper he immediately vetoed it.

"Two will be staying with you, Bella. Emmett, Char, are you willing to take on the most important part of this plan and guard Bella?"

Both nodded.

"It will take an hour for the wolves to get here. Be ready to go by then," Jasper ordered.

They were loaded in Jasper's car and Bella's truck in an hour. On their way out of town, they dropped Emmett, Bella, and Char at Bella's house. Emmett opted to watch the house from the trees and Char followed Bella inside.

"Are you hungry?" Char asked.

"Not at all," Bella replied with a grimace.

"Do you want to watch TV?" Char tried.

"I don't think I could focus on it."

"How about we go up to your room and attempt to make a girl's evening of this?" Char insisted

"OK Char, I'm not the best company. I'll try though."

They settled on Bella's bed, turning on her iPod and trying to relax.

"How much danger are they really in Char?" I asked

"This should be an easy win. There are only so many of them going because Victoria can get herself out of tight spots and they don't want to leave any holes." Char comforted. "The Major has never lost a fight and he won't lose this one either."

Stress began to give way to fatigue and though they talked, Bella's heart wasn't really in it. Her heart was traveling to Olympia, wishing she could be there. After a few hours, both women started to relax. Their men would be home soon.

Jasper's Point of View

Everyone's emotions were riding high. He knew he'd brought the best fighters to this party, all that was left was to see Victoria burn. The ride was tedious and both vampire and werewolf were wary of the other. Jasper trusted Sam Uley though. Sam, like Jasper himself, was a man of honor. He gave his word to take down Victoria and anyone else in the building, but not to allow his wolves to attack their temporary allies. There were ten werewolves. Two more had shifted with the influx of vampires into the area. If nothing else he thought Sam would fulfill his word just to clear forks of the extra vampires.

When they arrived Sam had the wolves verify Victoria was there, covering the scents of the vampires that would come.

A lone wolf rushed back to Sam. "Victoria is there but there are ten others with her. Their scents are all over the place."

Jasper and Garrett went in the front while Peter, Darius, and Sam went in the back. Both teams were followed by five wolves who had already shifted. The newborns were complaining about the smell while Victoria was beginning to look agitated when both sides met in the middle. Jasper alone took down five newborns. Sam and Peter were both fighting Victoria who seemed more shocked than afraid. Leaving the other newborns, Jasper joined the fight and Victoria lost an arm. When she tried to run the other arm joined it. Sam shifted and took Victoria's head. There was one newborn left who was pushed into a corner. Two wolves coming at her.

"I don't want to fight you," she said. "I didn't choose this. I don't want to die." The wolves were on her before Jasper could speak a word. He would have talked to the girl, see if she'd gained control yet, possibly offered to send her to Carlisle. It was completely too late now.

"Pile all the parts in the middle" he instructed. Everyone listened to him. Even the wolves carried vampire pieces in their mouth.

Sam shifted back. "Don't you have to burn each individually?"

"Nope, one big bonfire will do it," he said.

"What about putting the ashes in water?" Sam clarified.

"Not necessary," he instructed. "We don't reform from ash. Just make sure everything burns."

When all the pieces were in one large pile, Jasper got out his lighter, lit it, and threw it on top of the pile. Vampire and wolf alike stood in a circle around the pyre until there was nothing but ash left and the fire went out.

"Good job everyone," he said. "Now let's get home" Sam stopped and grabbed a handful of ashes on his way out but in minutes the cars were speeding back toward forks and for Jasper, toward Bella.

Char's point of View

Bella was beside herself with worry over her mate. She didn't realize yet that Jasper could take this whole mission himself and win. The others were just there in case Victoria tried to get away. In spite of her nerves Bella was starting to get sleepy and for once Char wished she had Jasper's gift and could send Bella into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Instead, Char saw relationships. She could tell whether couples were real mates or only companions. Of course, Jasper hadn't believed her when she told him that he and Alice weren't really mates so she had let the subject drop, never to be spoken of again. Peter, however, wasn't so forgiving. He hated Alice from first sight and it had temporarily torn a rift between them and the Major.

Thank goodness for Bella. She was not only his mate but she was kind and gentle but with steel in her. She wouldn't break easily.

A large bang downstairs startled Char into awareness and by the time Edward came into view Char was standing in front of Bella ready for a fight. Unfortunately, Edward read her moves in her head and Char eventually lost, leaving Bella alone with Edward.

Bella's Point of View

"So now I'm scum am I?" Edward asked conversationally. So fast that Bella couldn't see Edward was behind her. She was still trying to figure out what was different about Edward beside his attitude. She turned around as quickly as she could and met his eyes... his blood red eyes. He was behind her again holding her tight against his chest. Too tight, too tight for her to breathe well.

"If I'm scum I might as well do what the scum you've been hanging around with does." He said and Bella's heart sped even faster.

She felt it when he bit into her neck and screamed, for who she didn't know. Char was disabled and Emmett had to be or he would have stopped Edward from coming in.

Edward sucked from the bite wound in Bella's neck until Bella sank into a deep, dark oblivion.

Jasper's Point of View

"Something bad is happening at Bella's house, Major. Floor it," Peter said, "Better yet, you run I'll drive as fast as I can."

As Jasper jumped out of the truck Peter moved over into the driver's seat. Jasper didn't look back to see if the truck crashed, he didn't care about anything else but getting to Bella. He ran faster than he'd ever run and was to the house in a matter of minutes. Rushing up the stairs he almost stumbled over Char's body but he leaped over it just in time. Edward was there with Bella in his arms sucking at her neck.

First Jasper pulled Edward's arms off. The scream that caused had him to let go of Bella's neck so Jasper quickly decapitated him. Blood was going everywhere from the wound on Bella's neck.

He closed the existing wound with his saliva, Bella unconscious in his arms. Then he made a new bite wound pumping as much of his venom as possible into her body. Closing that wound he repeated it at her elbows, her wrists and both ankles. Quickly he placed all the pieces of Edward in the burn barrel, got out his last lighter and tossed it quickly on the contents. He couldn't stay to watch. He didn't know when Charlie was due home. He pieced Char back together and as quickly as they could, They ran for his home, a hopefully changing Bella in his arms.

Bella hung limply in his arms on the run. There was no sign that she was changing. Her heart was still beating, if a little quietly, and she was still breathing, taking in short breaths. He thought her ribs might be broken and causing the difficulty breathing. Had he done enough?


	23. Chapter 23

Author's note: I don't own the characters, I just play with them. Please let me know what you think of the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Jasper's Point of View

I laid her down on the couch and her breathing eased. It was broken ribs then. Why did I never get a degree in Medicine, I chastised myself. I have one in everything else. I raised her eyelids but the didn't respond to light. What did that mean? I listened to her heart above all else. Still beating, weak but beating. Her breathing was soft but it was there. I had filled her with venom in almost every place I could yet she was silent. I tore her pants off not noticing her panties. Spreading her legs I bit into the artery there and pumped in more venom, repeating the process with her other leg. I got a bowl of water and a sponge and cleaned the blood from her. I took her to her room and I covered her with her blanket. I'd change her clothes in a little while.

Bella's Point of View

Darkness, I could see nothing but the kind of dark that allows you to touch your eye because you can't see your finger coming. It was neither cold nor warm. I could not feel my body. Was I dead? Was I dying? I didn't feel the right kind of fear. I felt sorrow that I might be leaving my Jasper behind. And then as if my thoughts conjured him I heard his voice.

"Bella, Can you hear me?" Jasper asked

Yes! I shouted but I didn't have a mouth.

"Can you open your eyes or squeeze my hand?"

Of course, I couldn't I had no form.

"Bella stay with me, please don't leave me."

My love for him was too large to be contained by this formless place and overflowed.

"Bella, I felt you. You're trying to tell me you love me. Is that what you're trying to say?"

I let my love overflow again.

"Are you in pain Bella?"

No, there was no pain in my darkness.

"OK, you aren't in pain. Can you feel my hand caressing your face?"

Oh, how I wish I could. I needed his touch right now.

"Do you remember what happened?"

It was rage that consumed me that time.

"I feel you can. Victoria and Edward are both dead. You are safe now. Charlotte is here with me and Peter is on his way."

Will they be able to help me escape this prison?

"I'm washing you off, Bella. Then I'll change your clothes and put you in bed."

I sent my love as strong as I was able. You're still fighting for me, my Jasper, My love.

"Emmett and Peter just came in Bella We are all here to protect you."

I sent my love

"Is she changing?" Peter's voice asked.

I sent back my confusion.

"Changing Bella, into a vampire like us. I don't know what she's doing Peter but she can send me her emotions."

Is that what I'm doing? Changing? No burning, no screaming, Why am I different? I guess it's better than dying.

"Garrett and Darius have just come in. We are all here to protect you, Bella. Peter," Jasper asked, "How is Charlotte?"

"She needs to feed," Peter replied.

"Take her to Seattle, lots of criminals there."

Did she feed on criminals?

"Garrett you go with Emmett to feed."

Everyone was leaving and my fear built.

"No need to be afraid Darlin'. You're safe now. You're in you're bed at my house. You're safe. How about I talk so you can hear my voice. Then you'll know you aren't alone.

Jasper's words were interrupted by a pounding on the door. "It's Sam Jasper. What do I do?" Darius asked.

"Let him in. Bring him to me."

"I thought you weren't going to change her." Sam stated, "we could smell you from Charlie's place here. Jacob is ready to burn the place down."

"I didn't change her, Edward did."

"Then he's dead."

"Yes, he is. I already killed him."

Sam sounded shocked. "You killed him?"

Yes, when we got back I found him draining Bella. I ripped his arms off. His yell detached his mouth from the bite and she bled a lot before I could seal the bite.

"How do you seal the bite?" Sam asked.

"I run my tongue across the bite and it closes up. If she hadn't already had venom in her system it would have started the change but Edward introduced the venom when he was feeding. You can verify my words by the ashes in the burn barrel at Charlie Swan's house. Edward was killed and burned. Or I set his pieces aflame. Bella was hurt so I didn't stay to watch him burn down."

"Are all changes so quiet?" Sam asked.

"She should be screaming her head off and begging it to end. She should be writhing to the point we have to hold her down. But I can feel her emotions. She can send them to me so I know she's still in there."

What if there wasn't enough blood left? Sam asked.

"Then I follow her."

No Jasper! No, don't die over me. I had so many emotions flowing through me I didn't have enough focus to send him any.

"Give her injuries another day to heal and we will all leave Sam. I have a house that is secluded enough for her to hunt animals. I'll teach her our ways and she'll be fine. We normally wake from the burn in three days."

Do you know she'll be fine? Sam asked.

"Can you hear a heartbeat Sam?" He nodded "As long as her heart keeps beating she'll be fine. I don't know why she's experiencing the change differently, but she'll be fine."

"Twenty four hours then every single vampire is gone?"

"Yes, Sam. Just long enough for her to heal enough to travel."

"OK. As you didn't break the treaty I'll give you twenty-four hours to leave. I can't have a new vampire running around Forks. But, Jasper, take care of her." Sam's voice disappeared.

"Sam's gone, Bella."

I sent him a feeling of relief. There wouldn't be a fight with the wolves over me. It could have so easily turned into that.

"Edward attacked her?" Darius asked.

"He bit her and was draining her when I got there. I don't know how much blood she has left. Have any of you heard of anything like this?"

He shook his head. "Darius said no Bella, he's never heard of anything like this either. You just hang in there. I'll figure out what's going on and I'll fix it."

"Bella, I'm right here. We're all trying to understand what is happening to you. Do you know?" No emotions.

"Darius, will you stay with me? Grab that computer of yours and hack into the Volturi archives. See if you can find any mention of a silent change."

"Do you want me in there with you or just out here," Darius asked.

"In here, please. If something goes wrong I want someone close."

"Are you asking what I think you are Jasper?

"Yes. If something goes wrong."

"You hear that Darlin' Darius is going to see if the Volturi know of this happening before." Jasper encouraged.

Jasper talked. I heard about the little bit of childhood that he remembered, his rise to Major in the Confederate Army. He shared the first time he met Maria and he told me what it was like living in Maria's compound. He talked about traveling with Peter and Char and shared antidotes of their time together. He went on to share his time alone wandering the world and told me about meeting Alice and finding the Cullens. He told me how he felt every time he made a mistake and drank human blood as he was trying to adjust to the vegetarian diet. He explained how he'd left and how Victoria and Edward had died.

Jasper's Point of View

Twenty four hours passed slowly. I was grateful she was able to communicate with me at all but her change was so unusual, if that's what it even was, that I was afraid every beat of her heart might be the last.

Char packed the things Bella had here though we knew that someone would have to shop for her. It all fit into one small suitcase and her backpack that she'd given me when she was sure her change wouldn't happen in a planned way.

Did she have some precognition or was her luck just running true to form? I talked until a human would have lost their voice. We loaded up my car, Emmett's big Jeep and the rental Darius had brought. They had decided they would all follow us and make sure Bella made it through the change. I think they were afraid I'd go on a rampage if she was gone and the Volturi would be called, but for whatever reason, they came.

Her ribs did seem to heal in the twenty-four hours I predicted. That's how long it took Esme's body to heal the damage of jumping off a cliff. I had only given it to Sam as a guess. Her breathing was less labored and her heart beat more strongly.

When we left I was pretty sure we were never going to see Forks again. I didn't mind. The wolves would stop phasing and everything would be as it should with the tribe. There were other places for us, a world of them.

I kept talking to Bella through the drive. I told her all of the things we could do when we were past her first year. I told her about all the degrees I had, all the jobs I'd held, everything I could think of. I told her about the books I'd written, the names I'd been known as. I asked her to remember various things about her old life her father her mother her friends the wolf pack how she met Edward and how Edward had led her to me. I reminded her of every minute we'd spent together and what they had meant to me. I urged her to keep fighting, not to give up, to come back to me. I told her I loved her so often she probably got sick of hearing it but she always sent me a burst of her love when I did. I told her about the pranks Emmett had pulled and the reaction of the family. I reminded her this was only temporary. We'd figure it out.

I talked until the others pulled off to the side of the road. "Something is happening Bella, the others have stopped ahead of me. I'm going to step out of the car for just a minute."

Darius was rushing back to me with a big smile on his face. "The only recorded silent change where the subject didn't respond to outside stimuli was when a strong shield was changed. The change took the normal three days but she appeared to be sleeping the entire time.

"Thank you, Darius. Now I have hope."

I got back into the car. "Apparently you have a strong gift, Bella. The only other time this has happened is when a strong shield was changed. Remember the wall you put between me and Sam when he was angry? That's a shield, Bella. We just have to get through three days of this and you'll be one of us. No burning required."

My relief was so strong if tears were possible I would have cried. We began moving again toward Bella and my future together.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's note: I don't own the characters, I just play with them. Please let me know what you think of the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Bella's Point of View

Something was changing. The dark felt comforting now instead of oppressive. I tried again to find my body, myself, I tried to go back to Jasper but I couldn't go yet.

"We're here Bella. I think you'll like the house." Jasper told me everything about the house including how he'd had the kitchen stocked for me in case we had to move before my change. He described everything in such detail it was like I could see it for myself.

"I'm laying you on our bed, Bella. If you don't feel comfortable sharing a room with me when you wake up I'll move your things to one of the other rooms."

The others took their turn talking to me. They all told me how they'd been changed and how they lived. I was surprised to hear that Darius didn't leave his home often and Char was caught when she ran away from an abusive family. I listened to their recounting, amazed with my new family. They were all so strong and had overcome terrible odds to be sitting here with me now. I was proud to be counted among them.

As I listened to Emmett telling me how he thought Rose was an angel come to take him to heaven, something else must have changed. Emmett told Jasper to watch my hand. Why were they watching my hand?

"Her heartbeat is speeding up," Jasper noted. It's too soon for her to complete the change. Go get Peter please. Peter walked in and Jasper only said: "Listen."

"It's almost over. How is she doing this?" Peter asked.

"It's Bella. She's unpredictable," Jasper laughed.

As they listened to a heartbeat I couldn't hear I started to get nervous. What if this darkness didn't leave. What if I was trapped here for an eternity. What if I never saw my Jasper again?

"Calm Bella, It's almost over," Jasper said.

Minutes or hours later, I don't know which, Jasper said, "Her heart has stopped. Why isn't she waking up?"

As if his words were the catalyst, The darkness faded though where it went I couldn't say. It felt like a blanket folding it's self up and settling in my mind..

I sat up immediately, taking a deep breath. I could see Jasper and Peter, though I'd never seen their scars before. Part of me wanted to flee from Peter but the bigger part was looking at Jasper. He was waiting for some reaction from me.

"Thank goodness I can speak again," I said, but my voice sounded like music.

"Jasper." I went to him. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. I was hurt when he pulled back.

"Gently Bella," he said. "It's all OK. It's over and you're fine."

Feeling rejected I stepped back but he only stepped forward slowly putting his arms around me. "Would you hunt with me, Bella?" Jasper asked.

I nodded but then I saw myself in the mirror that was over the dresser in the bedroom. I was fascinated. In it was a creature with blood red eyes, I touched my face and the image moved too. It was me.

Her dark hair was a dark auburn. Her red eyes unsettled me but my eyes were drawn to the sparkles off my skin caused by a ray of light coming in through the window. I was truly a vampire now.

"Let's hunt Bella. You'll be able to focus much better afterward. Without a thought, I jumped through the window in my room and I heard Peter say, "Why do they always go for the windows.

Jasper followed me out and together we ran deep into the forest. "Can you show me how? It's instinct, Bella. Just close your eyes and inhale. I smelled the trees, the dirt, squirrels making a nest in the tree above us but in the distance, I heard something larger by a stream, I could hear the water clearly but I knew it would no longer quench my thirst. I focused on the animal. There was only one, but I could hear it's heart thumping softly. Without thought, I traced the scent. The heartbeat became louder and the scent of it's blood filled my lungs.

In a thirst fueled frenzy I lunged for the deer. My mouth found where it's pulse ran most strongly and I closed my mouth over it biting down. Blood filled my mouth and though the taste was odd it wasn't objectionable. I drank until the deer ran dry and threw its carcass on the ground.

"You did excellent Bella. Jasper approached me. He kissed my mouth and licked the blood from my face. I tried to pull his shirt up but only succeeded in ripping it in two. He undressed us quickly and we made love under the stars. Again and again, we shared each other's bodies completely without fear, with no hesitation, with no control except for the tiny bit I exerted trying to make sure I didn't hurt my Jasper. It wasn't like before. Now we were equals. I met his every movement and we only stopped when I needed to hunt again.

I was hoping for some variety but what I found was a heard of deer. I picked two and sprang at them, breaking their necks in the process. "Dinner, Jasper?" I asked. We fed together and made love again under the stars.

Jasper's Point of View

By the time we returned to the house five days had passed. Charlotte met us at the door.

"Hi Bella, how are you feeling?" She asked

"Still confused but better," Bella replied

"Come meet everyone again. That will help you feel better about being here."

Charlotte introduced everyone to trigger Bella's human memories but Bella didn't seem to be having a problem. She went right to a couch and sat down like it was any other day. I joined her as conversations resumed and I wondered at my luck at finding such a perfect creature as my mate. I was in awe of her. So much had happened that anyone else would have been affected but she seemed to take each thing as it happened, reacting and letting it go.

As Bella was laughing at the story Peter was telling her of single-handedly taking out the newborns and Victoria my phone rang.

It was Carlisle. I answered it. He didn't bother with niceties. "Where is Edward," he demanded.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's note: I don't own the characters, I just play with them. Please let me know what you think of the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Jasper's Point of View

It was Carlisle. I answered it. He didn't bother with niceties. "Where is Edward," he demanded.

What did I tell you would happen to Edward if he came around and hurt Bella again Carlisle? He tried to drain my mate, Carlisle. He also dismembered Emmett and Char. He almost succeeded in killing Bella I think it is time I branch out with my own coven. I don't think our overall goals match any longer.

"You didn't kill him." Carlisle insisted.

"Yes, Carlisle I did. I'd already warned you of the consequences if he just came near her again, let alone trying to kill her. I assume you advised Edward on this matter like any coven leader would in issues that risked their very lives?"

"Yes, he and I had a nice talk on the importance of not causing problems for his family." Carlisle prevaricated.

"I don't suppose you mentioned 'If you go back there you will die?' I'm assuming you did because he came when all but two of us were off taking care of other matters."

"I did tell him. Yes." Carlisle admitted.

Then he knew the consequences of his actions and chose to act anyway thinking he wouldn't get caught. He was caught. He paid the price."

"He was just a boy Jasper" Carlisle excused.

"He was over a hundred years old Carlisle. More than old enough to understand that actions have consequences You need to make sure the rest of the coven doesn't meet the same fate by keeping them away from Bella. She's off limits. Goodbye Carlisle."

Carlisle's Point of View

For one of the first times in his existence, I was filled with rage. My favorite son had been murdered in cold blood. I would not stand idly by while Jasper came for the rest of my family one at a time. Edward had been my companion for over a hundred years and now the poor boy was gone and I couldn't even collect his ashes. It must have been a slip, yes, Edward had finally given in to the lure of his singer. He would never deliberately kill anyone. It looked bad that two vampires had been dismembered but surely it was excusable with the draw of his singer so close.

I would teach Bella and Jasper what came from killing my son, Carlisle thought as he headed for forks and Bella's house.

Jasper's point of view

"Emmett" I spoke softly, "You and Rose have a choice to make."

"I'll go back and talk to Rose. Hopefully, I'll see you soon Jazz man." Emmett said, getting up and leaving.

"Relax Jasper. You're so tense. It's going to be OK No matter what happens we will face it together." Bella said as she curled up in Jasper's lap.

I still hadn't calmed down from nearly losing Bella, but her scent, her voice, her touch helped me start to release the tension that had built up over time. He had broken permanently from Carlisle's coven. It had been coming for a long time but he could truly not put Bella's life in his hands.

"OK gang, I may have just declared war on a friend of Aro Volturi. Anyone who wants out now is your chance"

No one moved.

"Then we start training Bella to fight tomorrow. Tonight we're going hunting. If you haven't fed in a while, tonight is your night."

Everyone but Darius stood up. "I'll guard the house while everyone is out," Darius offered.

"Thanks, Darius."

Taking Bella's hand he leads her out into the forest. We didn't really need to feed again, but Jasper insisted I hunt at least once. I got lucky and caught a Bear. It was enough that Jasper and I fed together."

We spent the night lost in each other. I didn't know a better use of my time than to be in Jasper's arms, his scent, his body. He was everything to me and I knew that in return I was everything to him. I don't know if we would have heard an army approaching.

It made sense that Jasper was cautious of the Volturi. They ruled our world. They had powers we didn't. In fact, they had all the power if you didn't count my shield, which I didn't know how to use and Jasper's ability to affect emotions. I just found it difficult to believe Carlisle would set them on us. He was a peace-loving man, to the point he neglected to lead his coven, instead, he treated them like children.

I didn't think I would have liked it had we gone back to join his coven. The atmosphere was so perfect at times it felt false as if everyone was playing a role. Edward was good at his role as the favorite son. Carlisle the town doctor, Esme the devoted doctor's wife. Emmett and Rose didn't really fit in the favorites category. They were just present. Alice was the favorite daughter. Even after I knew what they were they didn't drop the facade. They didn't act like vampires. The only clue of what they were was when they forgot and used vampire speed in front of me.

I preferred to live in the real world. Jasper was real. Now that he was out from under the Cullen mantle I knew he would show himself for the strong leader he was meant to be and I would be at his side. His support, his lover, his friend, his partner in life. He wouldn't regulate me to a lesser position than himself because he was head of the coven. Getting Victoria had already proven to me what sort of leader he was. He cared for others opinion but he made the final decisions.

Peter's Point of View

My friend could never catch a break. I had an idea that danger was on the horizon again but I couldn't figure out who it was aimed at. There was little I could do besides wait and see what happened now. There were no specific warnings, no nudge to go to a location, nothing to tell me where I needed to be. Without more information I would stay where I belonged, by the Major's side, guarding his back.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's note: I don't own the characters, I just play with them. Please let me know what you think of the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Bella's Point of View

As dawn broke we were all in the yard, barring Darius who was on his computer watching for anything Carlisle might do. My nerves were high, I'd never fought before, even in school. I'd always been the bookworm type. There had never been cause to actually fight.

I found myself wishing that I'd taken some sort of martial art or self-defense class, but then as a human, I had been too clumsy for them to have done me any good. It was only as a vampire that I had the grace to move any way I chose without finding myself on the ground. Now I had to learn and learn quickly.

Then I thought of Jasper and my nerves faded away. He wouldn't allow me to get seriously hurt. He would teach me what I needed to know and despite my past, I needed to know this.

"OK, Bella I want you to watch carefully. Peter, basic moves only. Try to hit me."

I watched as Jasper blocked blow after blow, kick after kick, Peter wasn't able to lay a hand on him. I watched more closely how to block the blows, it looked so easy but I doubted it was going to be so.

"Now Bella, it's your turn. Char, you pair up with Bella for now." Jasper said.

I managed to block her first punch and could have celebrated. That lack of attention allowed her to get a kick in. I focused and soon I was doing pretty well, not that Char didn't connect occasionally with a punch or a kick, but I was blocking most of them.

"Now Char quit holding back" Jasper instructed.

She'd been holding back? I was in trouble now. The blows and kicks came at such a rapid speed that it was all I could do to block half of them. Jasper was growling and I knew I was doing something wrong. I focused harder and soon she wasn't hitting me at all no matter what she did. In fact, she couldn't touch me no matter what she did.

"Bella," Jasper said with a frustrated tone to his voice, "let your shield go, now isn't the time for it." I looked at him in confusion. My shield?"

"Well," Peter said, "We know it can protect her."

"I don't have my shield up Jasper," I explained.

Jasper approached me and put his hand inches from my face. "I can't get closer than this Bella. You've put up your shield. I want you to relax. We'll take a short break, and try to put your shield away."

"OK, Jasper I'll try," I said.

My shield must have come up when I couldn't protect myself adequately from Charlotte. I tried to relax and let it go, but it stayed. I tried to fold it away like it had done when the burn was over but it stayed. After a while, I just sat on the grass and thought of other things. The night before came into my mind and I relived every kiss, every caress, his body and mine moving together. I felt my shield pop as if it was a bubble around me.

"I got it, Jasper,"

"OK, you'll partner with me then. Perhaps you won't feel the need to protect yourself when training with your mate."

He started slowly and I blocked everything. Eventually, he sped up a little but I still blocked him, as I succeeded with the exercise, his speed kept increasing until I was blocking punches and kicks as if I'd been doing it my whole life. He stopped and smiled at me. I smiled back. I'd done it. I was learning how to fight.

"Now I'm going to put you with Peter, but I want you to make an effort not to use your shield."

Peter stepped forward and instead of coming straight for me, he did as Jasper had done, starting slowly and increasing in speed as I succeeded. I managed to block him throughout the exercise.

"Next we're going to show you some holds, and how to get out of them."

We worked through the morning and if I could get tired I knew I would be exhausted but my sense of pride growing. I could do this. I could be equal to my mate. I could learn to protect him instead of him always protecting me.

At noon Jasper called a halt to our practice. He sent Char to go with me while I fed. Training is thirsty work and I understood why he insisted we hunt the night before. I ran through the forest joyfully taking my kill from the first herd of deer we crossed paths with.

I bounded back to Char who was waiting thirty feet or so back from me. Together we ran back toward the house. The speed running as a vampire brought me was still something that amazed me. I went under and around tree branches, not that they would hurt my diamond hard skin, but it was fun. It felt as if I flew.

We were greeted by serious faces, the most serious was my Jasper's face. Knowing there was bad news coming I went to Jasper and put my arms around him.

"What is it, Jasper?" I asked.

Jasper's point of view

How did I soften the blow for my precious mate? She was going to be heartbroken and most likely she was going to want revenge.

"Come into the living room Darlin' and sit down"

Warily Bella followed me. When I had her safely on the couch I joined her.

"I'm sorry Bella, but Charlie is dead."

There was no way to soften the blow, there was no way to make this any easier for her.

"No," Bella said, "Charlie is alive, he didn't know about us, he didn't know anything about us. We left all the evidence of Edward trying to kill me, didn't we. There's no reason for him to be dead. He probably thinks I was killed in a home invasion or something. He couldn't guess what really happened."

"Charlie was beaten to death last night, Bella after I told Carlisle that Edward was dead. We think it was in retaliation. We think Carlisle was responsible."

"But he would never hurt a human."

Bella's point of view

They were wrong, they had to be, but as I looked around I knew they weren't. Carlisle killed Charlie. Just killed him for something we'd done. Rage began to build inside me and suddenly there was wind. All of the vampires with the exception of Jasper, who was holding my hand were pushed up against the walls. Everything was destroyed. The furniture was turned into flying matchsticks, the vampires were pressed into the walls. Darius's computer shattered when it hit the wall.

"You have to calm down Bella," Jasper shouted over the mayhem. Jasper pushed calm into me and slowly the wind died. Our friends fell from the walls and I was left staring at utter destruction.

I broke, sobbing tearlessly and climbing up onto Jasper's lap. Charlie was dead and it was all due to Carlisle. I would kill him for this.


	27. Chapter 27

Author's note: I don't own the characters, I just play with them. Please let me know what you think of the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Peter's Point of View

"Well," Peter said quietly, "we learned Bella's shield can be a weapon."

As Bella sobbed into the Major's neck we swept up what remained of the furniture. The other couch was still salvageable so we slid it back into place but everything else could be easily swept up. I was relieved that we weren't turned into tiny matchstick sized pieces. I wondered if Bella could.

I knew now that I didn't want to make her truly angry. She could be the end of a vampire if she truly tried, I thought. It was time to teach Bella to control her shield. If we wanted to avoid this sort of destruction in the future Bella needed to know just what she was capable of and how to use it.

I wished I could have saved Charlie. He didn't deserve to be the victim of a vampire. He didn't deserve to have his daughter taken from him like she had been. He had been just a small town cop doing his best to take care of his daughter, not a real danger to anyone if you don't count speeding tickets.

Today was going to be a waste but we had learned a lot. Carlisle was coming for us and he'd do anything in his power to make Bella hurt.

Today wasn't the day though. Bella wasn't going to be able to do anything and we had to make the arrangements for Charlie.

When Bella calmed, we called Sam and tried to convince him to let a few of us come back to town for the funeral. It wasn't going to happen so in the end Jasper sent Sam the money to cover the funeral. Bella was heartbroken. She knew she couldn't go back, the whole town thought she was dead, but Jasper and I could. We could have taped it inconspicuously or something so Bella would have gotten to see.

As it was, Charlie's funeral would be overseen by a pack of werewolves and Bella would get no closure.

Jasper's Point of View

Bella was quiet, too quiet. It had been days since Charlie died and she mourned him with the same passion she loved me.

"How can I make it better Darlin'," I asked.

She just remained quiet except for a small sob. I pulled her onto my lap and comforted her the best that I could.

"It's time you snapped out of this Bella. Carlisle is going to be trying something else and we got to get your shield up and running so we're ready for what he tries to throw at us. Bella got up, still not speaking, went into our bedroom and closed the door. I could hear the bath running, so perhaps she was trying to pull herself together. I'd give it another day.

My phone rang and I thought about ignoring it but I answered anyway, "Emmett, what's up?"

You should know that Carlisle called the Voltouri and told them that Edward couldn't read Bella's mind. They'll be coming for you Jasper."

Bella's point of view

I knew I was sulking like a spoiled child but Charlie was gone and not once had Jasper mentioned revenge. I was angry, sad, and frustrated, knowing that somehow I wouldn't let Carlisle get away with this. Even if I had to go by myself, Carlisle would pay.

The knock on the door startled me. I'd been too lost in my own thoughts to keep track of where everyone in the house was. I inhaled and it was my Jasper.

"Come in," I said

"We've run out of time Darlin',"

As Jasper explained Emmett's phone call and all the potential repercussions of it, I felt myself getting angry again. Jasper wisely pushed calm and peace in my direction. The bathroom stayed in one piece thank goodness.

"Then it's time." I said

The group was on the lawn all eager to help me with my shield. I thought they were a little crazy after the damage I did to the living room, but maybe we were all a little crazy with the current situation.

"Imagine it like a bubble or a glass sphere protecting you, Jasper instructed. I tried hard, I really did, but instead of protecting me, Garrett went flying into the nearest tree. We repeated the exercise over and over but it seemed now my shield had shown it's self to be a weapon, a weapon was what it wanted to be, or maybe it was my fury at Carlisle?

Jasper pushed calm towards me and I tried it again. My shield stayed around me and I could feel it. It did feel like a bubble. I smiled at the small success.

"Now push it out to cover me too,"Jasper insisted.

Soon our whole group was covered by the shield. I didn't want any of them getting hurt and I knew how to find my shield now and how to use it. I couldn't be furious and use it to protect. I had to control my emotions. Well, right now Jasper had to control them for me.

We split into two groups, one I was supposed to protect from the other. It worked easily.

Next the groups decided to do some sparring and I was supposed to protect only certain people. It almost worked the way it was supposed to. Jasper ended up under my shield even though he wasn't supposed to be and no one could touch him. I tried to remove the shield from him but it wasn't that easy. No matter how hard I tried Jasper remained shielded.

As the number of people I was supposed to protect while they sparred increased, I felt the strain on my shield. It was harder to keep in place. Instead I shielded everyone again. The unintentional result is the people under my shield were able to fight each other.

We continued to experiment with different games and scenereos. I got better. By the time we finished I could put each person in their own personal shield and no one could touch them. The drain on me, though, was serious. I was so thirsty. I felt tired for the first time since becoming a vampire and I didn't know how much longer I'd hold. I explained to Jasper and he sent me to hunt while the others continued to spar.

Deer wasn't my favorite meal but it was the most plentiful here. I had two then went back to practice more.

As I walked up to the group I put them each in their individual shield until they were all looking at me, waiting to go back to being able to spar with each other.

With a small smile I said ready, and go, and they all went back to sparring. Jasper came over to me.

"You need to spar too Darlin',"

We sparred till we were both panting unnecessary breaths from the effort. He'd only caught me three times, and that was without my shield.

"Enough everyone." Jasper said and activity ceased.

I'd never admit it to him but the authoritative Jasper did things to me. I wanted him now, not later.

Looking at me he said, "You needin something Darlin',"

I guess I didn't have to tell him. We ran into the woods together and I tore his shirt trying to get it off. Normally my control of my strength was excellent, unless it had to do with Jasper. Soon we were on the forest floor him giving me all I needed and more.


	28. Chapter 28

Author's note: I don't own the characters, I just play with them. Please let me know what you think of the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Bella's point of view

I was glad to finally look in a mirror and see almost golden eyes. There was still a tinge of orange to them but nothing a human would see. The glowing red eyes had scared me every time I looked in the mirror.

I went to the living room and everything was relaxed. Luckily Darius had a backup computer with him. He was tapping away on it as usual.

Jasper was beating Peter, Char, and Garrett at cards. I chuckled softly. Jasper noticed and I went to him.

"I'm going to take a run," I said

"I can come with you," Jasper offered.

"Nah, keep kicking their asses, they need it every once in a while. Have fun. I just need to clear my head."

I took off running through our property then into the forest I leaped streams, dodged trees, scared off all the wildlife for miles with my whoops of joy in my freedom.

I finally came to rest at a pond. The water was still, and I sat beside it watching the few fish that called it home swim lazily in their natural aquarium.

I was so lost in the beauty of the natural pool that I didn't notice that I had company. I was up and in a crouch in less than a second. I didn't send my shield out yet because I wanted to see what he'd do.

"I knew I'd find you here alone," Carlisle said.

"And how did you know that?"

"Just a hunch but it was reliable don't you think," Carlisle said.

"Did Alice actually look to your future after this encounter Carlisle, because I think she would have found that you don't have one."

"You're just a newborn besides the Volturi would be very upset if you were to kill me and they're already interested in you. I'm supposed to take you to them."

"Do you expect me to buy that pack of lies? They wouldn't send the man who killed my father to collect me even if they did want to see me."

"They aren't lies my dear, now come along," he said threateningly.

Bella sent out her shield to surround Carlisle. "I don't even have to fight you to make you helpless."

Carlisle seemed surprised that he couldn't move. Bella felt the rage in her begin to swell, the wind picked up and the shield around Carlisle begin to shrink. Bella heard bones crack. She made the shield smaller and smaller until Carlisle was merely a ball of broken bones and venom, then let her shield drop. Pulling out her lighter she flicked on the flame. "Goodbye Carlisle, say hello to Edward in hell," and she dropped the flame on Carlisle's broken remains. Somehow he screamed as he burned but it didn't matter to her. She waited till he was just ashes then turn and ran back to her friends and family.

Explaining the situation took a lot longer than she was comfortable with because Peter and Jasper kept interrupting her.

"You killed him with your mind?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, no, I killed him with flame. I reduced him to a boneless blob with my mind." she clarified.

After more interruptions by Peter, she offered to demonstrate what she'd done, on him. Suddenly she had his full attention.

"Alice is working with him or he would have never been able to find me as far as I went from the house. Nor would he have known where we were living. He said the Volturi would be mad at me if I killed him."

The shock that rippled around the group must have been almost palpable to Jasper. None could believe what Carlisle or Bella had done. Bella didn't think it had sunk in with most of them yet that Alice had to be helping Carlisle try to take them down. She would have to remind them of it later.

After the entire story was fully out there, the vampires discussed what it could mean for them and Jasper sat up a watch schedule. If the Volturi were coming they could at least have advance warning.

Jasper's Point of View

I knew she'd eventually seek justice for her father, I just had no idea how easy Carlisle would have made it. He was proud of her. She didn't freeze up and she didn't allow herself to be taken away. She didn't even touch the man that used to be his father figure. That thought shook him.

He used to see Carlisle as a father figure. When had the man gone so crazy? Was it before or after the loss of Edward. If it was after then it confirmed a theory that he'd had for years.

Esme and Carlisle weren't mates. Carlisle was, in fact, Edward's mate, whether they ever mated or not. It would also explain how the book smart idiot had found himself so high in his leader's esteem. He hoped that Carlisle and Esme weren't mates because he would with losing a mate on no one, especially not Esme.

He was grateful he'd taught Bella to adequately defend herself to the point where she wasn't taken to whatever location Carlisle had planned. He believed it was better to know how to fight because you could both defend yourself and if necessary, defend your friends and family. It was much better than leaving them helpless.

The decision was made not to contact the Cullens and to see if they were contacted instead. If Esme were Carlisle's mate they would be hearing from her soon.

As the excitement calmed and Garrett and Peter went out on watch he found he was proud of the entire group. They could play up and joke around, but when things got serious, so did they.

Char's Point of View

I was worried. This was far to easy. Carlisle had been sent to Bella like an animal for the slaughter. Had someone been watching from the Volturi to see how she handled the situation or was Carlisle just that overconfident that a newborn couldn't beat him?

It should have taken planning and backup. There should have been other people there. Carlisle shouldn't have underestimated Bella having already informed on us to the Volturi about Bella's gift. He should have been cautious, very cautious.

What would happen next? She believed the Volturi were in fact coming and that they would be angry with Carlisle's death. Had Bella sealed all their fates taking her revenge? She'd had little choice. It was kill him or go with him and Charlotte would have made the same decision that Bella did. Carlisle had to die, but at what cost?


	29. Chapter 29

Author's note: I don't own the characters, I just play with them. Please let me know what you think of the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Jasper's Point of View

I was more nervous than I could ever remember being. The Volturi had nothing to do with it. Her smile, her walk, the look in her eyes after a hunt, I was in love with my mate. Nothing was ever going to change that.

It gave me great peace to know that Bella was mine for our eternity. She wasn't just a companion or a girlfriend. She wasn't a chance encounter with another vampire while traveling. In fact, I would never have another chance encounter. Bella was mine forever. It was that thought in my mind when I asked Peter to come to talk with me in privacy.

"I need to go out to town for a while, Peter. Bella will feel the separation. Can you and Char do your best to keep her distracted?" I asked.

The knowing gleam in Peter's eyes bugged me a bit but he agreed easily enough. That was what I needed.

I explained my need to Bella next. "I have to take care of some business in town. Stay close to Peter and Char for me will you?"

"I want to go with you," She negotiated.

"It's a little too soon to be around that many humans for you. I'll be quick. I promise."

"Do you have to go?" She asked mournfully.

Yes Darlin'," I have to go.

"Then hurry back, I don't like the thought of you being away." she insisted.

With that, I was off to run my errands.

Bella's Point of View

Jasper hadn't been gone a minute before Peter and Char found me.

"Ok Bella, it's time to learn the advanced sparring stuff the Major hasn't gotten around to yet. Outside to the yard.

Grumbling I followed them out into the yard and the others followed behind us.

"Now," Peter insisted, "No using that shield of yours to get out of tight spots."

In all the time I'd known Peter I'd never been afraid of him, until this moment. He snarled and leaped at me. I blocked as many blows as I could but soon he had a handful of my hair and held me against his chest with his mouth at my neck.

In a school teacher like voice he said "Never think for one second that a vampire won't use everything at his disposal including your hair if he wants a chance to kill you. Char, come here and show her how to get out of this hold."

And that's how it was for the next three hours. I had respected Peter and Char's fighting abilities before this but now my respect doubled. He had me able to get out of any tight spot he'd ever come across by the time Jasper returned.

When his car pulled up Peter lunged at me again, but I avoided his hold and ran straight into my Jasper's arms. "Peter and Char taught me so much while you were gone. Come see," I said laughingly pulling him along behind me.

We went through all the holds and tactics Peter and Char had taught but I noticed Peter didn't snarl or get that look in his eye like he was going to kill me with Jasper there watching.

When we were finished I bounced back over to him. "What do you think? Am I ready to fight?"

"Darlin', you are impressive." Jasper got down on one knee, "And I'd like you to do me the honor of being my wife for eternity. I want to tie myself to you in every way possible for both a human and a vampire."

Forgetting I was stronger than him I picked him up and swung him around. 'Yes Jasper, Of course, yes!"

Our audience laughed as I put Jasper back on his feet and he pulled a ring out of his pocket. "I hope you like it." He said uncertainly.

"It's perfect Jasper."

Char met us first to get a look at the ring and congratulate us and soon we were surrounded by friends and family.

My radiant mood lasted the day and I was always near my Jasper. We hunted, we made love in the woods, we played games with our friends, but whatever we were doing we were doing it together. If love were visible we'd be shining brighter than our bodies could sparkle.

It appeared Jasper was projecting his mood too. Peter and Char disappeared twice that day and their eyes were the same color when they returned.

Time passed quickly and before I knew it darkness had given way to light then Darkness again.

Talk turned to weddings and dresses and flowers eventually and Char and I were left to our own devices, though Jasper and Peter were always visually in range.

Char had tastes similar to my own. We were ultimately simple people with simple tastes. I knew planning Jasper's and my wedding would be relatively easy working together.

We talked about what I wanted and then Char made her own run, with Peter, into town. While they were gone I thought of a question I hadn't asked Char.

"Jasper, how do we get married if I end up wanting to eat the minister?" The laughter of everyone except Jasper rang through the forest and would make hunting a lot more difficult later.

"I'll call a friend of mine who owes me a favor. He's a vampire so you won't feel the need to drain him after our vows although I think you underestimate your control. You act like a much older vampire than you are my love,"

"I want to invite Emmett so I guess Rose is part of the package" I grumbled. "Who do you want to invite?"

"All of my friends are with us already beside Emmett," he said simply.

When Peter and Char returned, Peter called for Garrett to help him unload the Car. They made four trips with hands full of boxes into the house. I found myself wondering how they had fit it all into the car. I saw one box contained a sewing machine of all things.

I had a feeling that we had already gotten everything we needed for our wedding. But what could be in all those boxes? I had made the plans with Char but it was nothing that would need that much stuff.

Peter's Point of View

I didn't have to have extra senses to know the Major didn't have a clue what these girls were going to do for his wedding. This was going to be fun.

I watched as his eyes got larger as each box was carried in. I could have laughed, instead, I followed Char into the bedroom.

I was happy Jasper was marrying Bella. They made the perfect couple and Jasper's older century morals indicated that a wedding was the right thing to do. Bella looked radiant with excitement and I thought that this was the right thing for her as well.


	30. Chapter 30

Author's note: I don't own the characters, I just play with them. Please let me know what you think of the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Jasper's Point of View

I never imagined that I would be worthy of someone like Bella. I never imagined I'd be worthy of a mate at all. The pride radiating from me when she explained how she kept Carlisle from taking her spilled over to the room. She had learned to fight and she fought well. She had tried to control her shield and she controlled it well instead of it controlling her.

I was proud of my mate, but I was also a little scared for her too. She was strong. Not just in the way newborns are strong but she had an inner strength that was formidable. That along with being gifted would make her a good catch for the Volturi.

My one comfort was that I didn't think the Volturi could hold her. I didn't think their gifts would affect her and I knew she wouldn't leave me voluntarily. In a fight she could shield us all and still kick ass. What would the Volturi give, or what would they take, to have my precious mate among their ranks. I worried, but it did no good. The future wasn't here yet and though I think some of us missed it, I understood Alice had to have worked with Carlisle. I couldn't just call her up and ask what was going to happen.

Alice was the wild card in this whole situation. Who knew what her game plan was. It made me grateful that we had friends and family standing beside us. We might need them before this entire situation was concluded.

Alice was now the enemy along with potentially the Volturi. My tactical mind tried to find a diplomatic way out of this mess but, in truth, I didn't think there was one.

"So you don't have to wear a suit, Jasper," Bella was saying

"Sorry Bella, I was lost in thought. What was that?"

"You don't have to wear a suit. You aren't the suit type really."

"Thank you Darlin',"

"What has you thinking so hard?" Bella asked.

"Just the situation with the Volturi. I'm wondering if they'll really come here."

"Whatever happens, we will face it together," Bella said.

"Yes, Darlin', we will."

For Bella that was the end of it. She refused to let the threat of the Volturi control our lives. As the leader of this odd band, it was up to me to have a plan and to make sure that it succeeded. If not, I could lose a family member, a friend, or even Bella. My body shuddered at the last thought. I couldn't even think of losing my Bella.

I could hear the sound of a sewing machine going at top speed and could only guess that Char was making Bella a wedding dress. I hoped Bella would be pleased with it and I could only be grateful that Char and Bella had developed such a close friendship. Bella considered Char and Peter her sister and brother just as I did. Such bonds as an immortal were very important. Like our current situation, you never knew when you were going to need someone to have your back and I trusted Peter to always have mine.

Bella's Point of View

I knew Jasper was worried about the Volturi, just as he'd told me, but he was so lost in his own mind that he didn't see what was going on around us. We had vampires on watch for any threat. We were all skilled fighters, and we had Jasper's, Peter's, and my gift to help us through. Yes, they were scary. They were very scary, but we would succeed in any battle. I could make it so that they were untouchable and I wasn't a harmless newborn. Jasper could put them to sleep. Peter would feel them coming.

Until we knew more I would focus on the wedding. I liked the idea of tying my life to Jasper's in a human marriage. We were already mates, that was the strongest bond of all, but a human marriage had its own appeal. Still, if Jasper was so worried, maybe I should be more concerned. There was no planning to do though. We didn't know who or what was coming at us. How did you plan for every eventuality?

I thought that adding to our numbers would be seen as a threat. We definitely didn't want that. Still, did we have enough people, enough fighters? Were we good enough? His worry transferred to me and I didn't know what to do with it, so I left the planning up to him, hoping he would share with me what his thoughts were in the very near future. The current status quo left me feeling a bit left out, a bit ignored by my mate. Perhaps I could contribute something if I only knew where his thoughts were leading him.

Peter's Point of View

Char was busy preparing for the wedding. I, on the other hand, was running patrols. I didn't want to be caught off guard if a threat appeared.

Sometimes I sat up in a tree to give me miles and miles of unparalleled view of the surrounding areas. Times like now, I ran our boundary lines, making sure our scent stayed fresh as a warning to other vampires that this piece of land was claimed.

I called Garrett out to replace me. It had been too long since Char and I enjoyed a good hunt.

Jasper's Point of View

Char and Peter had returned from their hunt and Peter were running perimeter checks with me when we felt them. Five vampires approaching.

We ran as fast as we could back to the house to find that Garrett was dancing in the middle of the living room with Bella. My temper flared but this was an emergency. I closed off my instincts with only a small growl escaping.

"Five vampires approaching. Get outside." I commanded.

We all flashed outside, In two lines, we waited for the Volturi to appear. However, there was a car approaching instead of Black the Volturi's normal entrance.

We waited as the Cullen family appeared and got out of their car.


	31. Chapter 31

Author's note: I don't own the characters, I just play with them. Please let me know what you think of the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

We waited as the Cullen family appeared and got out of their car.

Bella's Point of View

Emmett, Rose, Alice, Esme, and a vampire I'd never met all got out of the car. Emmett looked over and asked, "Why do you all look like you're ready for an attack?"

"Probably because they felt five vampires coming at them and we didn't bother to call first," Rose said sarcastically

Alice clasped the hand of the unknown vampire. This is my mate, Joseph.

Joseph had the orange colored eyes I had been glad to get rid of. They showed him to be a human hunter, new to the Cullen vegetarian diet.

Char chuckled, and that broke the tension. It was quick to come back when Esme spoke.

"I understand that one of you killed Carlisle. I just thought we should visit and get all of this unpleasantness out in the open."

"I killed Carlisle, Esme," Bella spoke up. "He snuck up on me and was going to attack me because of Edward's death. He wanted revenge and he had already killed my father. He tried to get me to go with him to the Volturi first. I won't allow any threats to my family Esme, and that includes you, Alice. If you want to continue walking and talking with your new mate you'll stop giving out our information. In fact, stop looking for us at all."

Alice looked chagrined, but not remorseful.

"I thought it might have been something like that," Esme said. "Carlisle always did love Edward best. You'll be happy to know that I didn't feel his death, I was told of it by Alice. It turns out we weren't mates, only companions. I don't know why he lied to me about us being mates, Perhaps he thought it was true."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Esme," Jasper said, "But we will protect our family and friends, with deadly force if necessary," Jasper said the last looking right into Alice's eyes.

"Garrett," Esme said, "It's nice to see you. Have you decided to give up your nomad ways and settle into a more comfortable life?

"For now," Garrett said. "I haven't much thought about it."

"Bella, you're looking good. Immortality suits you."

The conversation seemed to flow naturally from that point. The Cullens were invited inside and seemed to be pleasant, polite, and all the things I'd grown to expect from the Cullens. Emmett's bear hug didn't surprise me but Rose's gentle embrace definitely did.

I didn't feel entirely comfortable with them in our home though. I felt claustrophobic and tried to fight the feeling as best as I could. I needed to stay in control. I needed to stay by my mate's side. I wished I could ask him what he felt from their emotions but there was just no way to do it with the Cullens so close. Jasper's stiff posture was enough to give away that he wasn't entirely comfortable with this visit either though.

We were mid-conversation when a knock on the door pulled us all back to alertness.

The Cullens stayed in their seats while the rest of us jumped up and were ready for a fight. Esme of all people went to open the door. "Ah, Aro," she said, as she showed the Volturi into our home, "I expected you earlier. I didn't think you'd make me sit and wait for you while making pleasant conversation with these savages."

"My dear Esme," Aro said, "some things can't be rushed."

At the sound of Aro's voice, I put a shield around each individual person I knew to be on our side. I didn't believe Emmett had betrayed us so I put one around him and Rose as well.

Aro came in along with a girl that was touching his shoulder, a man who looked incredibly sad, a young girl and the largest man I had ever seen. He went directly to Esme to take her hand.

"Aro can hear every thought you've ever had by touching you," Jasper informed me.

"Ah, Jasper, please introduce me to your companions, especially our newest vampire?" Aro asked.

"Aro, this is Bella, my mate. This is Peter, Charlotte, and Garrett. I'm guessing you know all the Cullens?"

"Yes, the Cullens that have survived your conflict have already introduced themselves to me," Aro said. I dropped my shield from around Emmett and Rose.

Jasper's point of view

Two of the Vampire Kings were in my living room. I had not planned for this or Esme's betrayal. I was afraid for my mate who didn't know what she was facing. The young girl Jane could cause immense pain with just a look and Felix, extremely tall and wide was their muscle. At least Alec, with his ability to take away everyone's senses wasn't here as well.

Now how did I protect my family from this threat, because the Cullens, combined with the Volturi were certainly a threat? I was shocked that Emmett hadn't warned us, nor had he stood up for us.

I felt betrayed and for the first time since escaping Maria's control I felt helpless. There was nothing I could do but see how things play out.

"Aro," Bella said, "I'm afraid I'm not sure why you are here."

"It's quite simple, Bella, when crimes have been committed, it is up to us to police those matters and make sure the guilty parties pay," Aro explained.

"And that is why I don't know why you are here. We have committed no crimes."

"My dear, both Edward and Carlisle were killed and it is obvious that you are preparing an army to come against us." Aro accused.

"What we are preparing for is a wedding, Aro. Mine and Jasper's to be specific. He asked me only days ago. As for Edward, he was draining me and Jasper saved my life by killing him and turning me. It had already been planned for me to turn, but his attack brought the date forward. As for Carlisle, he was going to attack me and he killed my father in revenge for Edward. A man who knew nothing about us, and would have never known."

"He knew about us," Esme said. "I told him."

"May I have your hand miss Bella?" Aro asked.

With a hesitant step, Bella placed her had in Aro's.

"Amazing," Aro declared. "I can see nothing of your thoughts."

"I apologize, Aro, Edward could never read my mind either." Bella unfortunately confirmed.

"Simply fascinating my dear," Aro exclaimed.

"I'll let you read mine," I said quickly, hoping Bella would drop her shield from me. It will at least confirm the circumstances of Edward's death and that we bear you and yours no ill will."

I stepped forward, pushing Bella behind me, I placed my hand in Aro's frigid one. I felt him ruffling through my mind. It was uncomfortable to say the least.

"Fascinating, young Jasper. You truly were not intending to attack us and Edward died exactly as your mate has said."

"We have no reason to lie, Aro, we have done nothing wrong."

"You and your mate would make fabulous additions to the guard."

And now we get to the true reason for the visit. Aro's need to collect gifts.

"My mate and I prefer a quiet life. In fact, the party you see with us were going to be the only guests to our wedding. We would not fit in with your guard well."

"But you spent so many years by Maria's side" Aro insisted. "What you could teach us about newborns alone would be priceless."

"I must regretfully decline. We are here in the middle of the woods to teach one newborn control."

The pain sent me to my knees for only a second before Bella shielded me again.

Bella's point of view

Enough was enough. We weren't going to Volterra and that was final. But how to make him see it.

"Aro, perhaps a demonstration of my gift is in order."

"I was told you had a gift young one. Yes, I would like to see it in action.

"Try to touch Jasper now, Aro."

He did try but his hand stopped a foot away.

"Amazing," he declared. "And in one so young."

"Have the little girl try to hurt him again." I said

She concentrated until she screamed out her frustration.

To see what other chaos I could cause I shielded the sad man, the big man, and the young girl.

"Careful Bella," Jasper warned me.

"As this group is entirely innocent Aro, I don't see what we are still doing here." The sad man said.

"That is Marcus, one of the Kings," Jasper instructed me.

"Be quiet Marcus, I'd like our new friends to join us."

"I will no longer be silent while you flout our rules and bend them to serve your own means." Marcus said, "And while we are talking about breaking rules you killed my precious mate, my Dyadime. I challenge you, Aro.

Soon there was a fight in our living room between the two kings who came to accuse us. It didn't take long to see that though Aro was an adequate fighter, one the girl at his shoulder was pushed roughly away, he was no match for the anger and determination of Marcus. Marcus tossed Aro's head out of the house followed by the pieces of his body and soon they were aflame, purple smoke rising lazily from the pile.

"Thank you for allowing us to visit, and for allowing me to finally get my revenge," Marcus said.

"It's time I found my mate," Jane said. "I've been kept in that castle too long."

"Shall I assume you broke the hold over our other companions as well?"

I only nodded.

"Very well Jane, find your mate, but consider returning to us once you do," Marcus said.

Soon they were gone and the Cullens were left with their mouths hanging open.

"I suggest you leave and begin running. If I ever see any of you again it will be the end of you." I stated.

The Cullens filed out quickly, and their car turned sharply heading for the open road.


	32. Chapter 32

Author's note: I don't own the characters, I just play with them. Please let me know what you think of the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Emmett's Point of View

As we sped down the road I wasn't at all sure I had done the right thing. Esme convinced Rose that they had broken the law and Rose wouldn't let me call and warn them of the trap.

Now, not only did I feel like a class A jerk, I had made an enemy of The Major, not Jasper, It wasn't Jasper speaking when he told us to get out it was The Major. He would kill us if he saw us again.

Worse, I had made an enemy of my little sister. I wouldn't get to see her wedding, I wouldn't get to be part of her life and if that wasn't bad enough she could turn someone into a blob of vampire flesh and venom with her mind. Even my strength couldn't stop that.

I had to convince rose to do what they suggested, and run. The Volturi had found them innocent so Esme was wrong. Perhaps we'd been with the family too long. Perhaps if I called to apologize Bella and Jasper might forgive me? It didn't seem too likely but maybe. I always thought of myself with outstanding moral character. I felt like I'd just been proven wrong.

Jasper's Point of View

The day dawned sunny and warm. Bella was ready to leave our hideaway here in the forest It had been an adventure and we had grown so close that I can barely remember my life without her in it.

I was standing outside in a white dress shirt and black jeans, Peter in his place beside me. Char was on the other side of the aisle and Garrett was playing guitar. When the song changed I looked to the door and caught my breath.

How did I ever deserve this vision standing before me? She walked slowly down the aisle. It was still a challenge for her to fight her vampire speed. As she reached me she took my hands and a familiar current swept from me to her and back again.

The minister, Zachariah, said, "The love of these two soul mates has brought us here today. We love them as individuals, we recognize the mate bond, and we honor them as a couple. Bella, do you have anything to say to Jasper?

"I will love you every moment of the day

I will let you be the rock that I lean on in troubled times

I will be your friend, your lover, your partner, your other half,

I will stand beside you to the end of time"

"Jasper do you have anything to say to Bella?"

"I am the luckiest man on earth to be your mate.

I will guide you through our life

I will be your companion, your confidante, your mate, your lover, and your other half.

I will stand beside you till the end of time."

"Where one of you goes, so shall the other until the end of your time on this earth. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jasper, you may kiss your bride."

Everyone laughed when Peter leaned around Jasper and kissed Bella first, except for Jasper, whose gaze promised repercussions for the feau pas. Jasper kissed Bella tenderly, then passionately.

Darius approached them first. With a handshake for the Major and a hug for Bella, he wished them well. "I think it's time I move back home. You've got everything sorted, call any time."

Garrett was next, hugging both Bella and the Major. I reckon it's time for me to start wandering again.

"We'll miss you, Garrett," Bella said, "Don't forget you always have a home when you want it."

Peter and Char approached last. They each hugged the couple. "Well we know you're staying here for your honeymoon, but after that, you'd sure be welcome to take your side of the house in Texas. It'd be nice to have family nearby again."

"We'll see you in a few month's Peter but right now Bella and I are going to check out the honeymoon suite."

With a laugh, the group left them to their honeymoon.

I'd like to thank everyone who has stayed with me while I wrote my very first fanfic. Honestly my very first story ever. I appreciate your reviews, your likes and follows, and just generally seeing it through to the end with me. I hope you enjoyed it. Keep sending reviews, I'll always be interested in what you think of it and I have plans to write another sometime soon.


End file.
